Corporate Titans
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: in an alternate teen titans universe three eligible rich young bachelors struggle to find and hold onto love. COMPLETE
1. all i want is you

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote about a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers, etc. This story takes place with both Terra and Beast Boy aka Garfield in their early twenties. I used Beast Boy and Terra in this one because it reminded me of the last episode of the teen titans cartoon where he was chasing after her. For the sake of keeping the story as close to the orginal as possible I left in many of the refernces to the band related stuff that only a die hard fan might get. These stories are a set of three orignally written about a group of brothers obviuosly--but I've modified it to be about a group of three best friends and rich, young eligable bachlors in their quest for love. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

ALL I WANT IS YOU

The weather is warm and sunny. It is a beautiful evening, one that would bring a smile to anyone's face, but as Terra Markov stares out the window all she wants to do is cry. She loves her fiancé. She loves him with all her heart, but she has decided she can't go through with the wedding. She wants to end things now; while she has the courage to do it. Terra picks up the phone and dials his number.

The phone rings once, twice, three, times. She is about to hang up when he answers. "Hello."

"Garfield, its Terra. We have to talk."

"Is something wrong? You sound--"

"--Can you come over?"

Garfield knows something is wrong, he can hear the strain in Terra's voice as she tries not to cry. "Yeah sure, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry, please." Terra hangs up the phone and breaks down into tears. Things had been so perfect before, she wonders why she couldn't have left well enough alone. She thinks back to earlier that morning.

"_The doctor will see you now Terra." Terra follows the nurse, who leads her down the hallway, past the exam rooms to a small office. Terra had been there in one of those very exam rooms only two weeks ago because she has been having a few problems--something she didn't care to discuss with anyone other than her trusted physician. The nurse opens the door and motions her inside, Terra becomes nervous as she sees the doctor sitting behind the desk. The nurse closes the door after Terra walks in, leaving her alone with the doctor._

"_Terra, I have your test results."_

"_What do they show?"_

_Motions toward a chair, "I think you better sit down."_

_Terra can feel her chest tightening from the nervousness, she silently curses whatever genes she'd received from her parents that caused her to be born with asthma. She sits down and takes long slow breaths. "Is it bad news?"_

"_Terra, I hate to have to tell you this."_

_Terra closes her eyes and mentally tries to prepare herself for the news she knows will be bad._

"_Terra, you have uterine cancer. I recommend you have a hysterectomy, as soon as possible."_

_Terra is stunned she expected bad news, but nothing as bad as this. She has to take out her rescue inhalor now to stop the asthma attack that strikes._

_The doctor waits until Terra has calmed down before he continues. "You can go through chemo therapy, but you're in a more advanced stage of cancer, the treatments may not help at this point. The safest option is to have a hysterectomy before the cancer has a chance to spread to other parts of your body."_

_Tears fall from Terra's eyes, she's in shock. She can't believe that she, Terra Markov, a 21 year old woman with her entire life ahead of her could have a disease as terrible as uterine cancer. Terra looks at the doctor with tear-filled eyes. "How? Why? I'm only 21."_

How? Terra hadn't even listened to his explanation. She just sat there and stared off into space, much the same way she stares out the window now.

Terra looks away from the window. Across the room she sees a picture of her and Garfield, taken during the carnival last fall. The memory of that day is so clear that it seems as if it had been only yesterday.

_Terra is fast asleep when the phone begins to ring. She picks it up on what must be the tenth ring. "Hello."_

"_Are you still in bed?"_

"_Garfield? Where are you calling from?"_

"_Home."_

"_Home? I thought you were away at a conference for work."_

"_I had a change of plans. I was wondering if there's anything you have to do today."_

"_Well, no, nothing I absolutely have to do why?"_

"_Great I'll be there in fifteen minutes, bye." Garfield hangs before Terra has a chance to ask him what he thinks is so important that he has to wake her up only a few hours after she got home from work._

_True to his word, Garfield arrives in fifteen minutes. He takes Terra to the town carnival, where they spend the entire day. Terra is very tired by the time they leave that night. She expects Garfield to take her home, but he takes her to the lake instead._

"_The sky sure is beautiful tonight."_

"_Yeah." Garfield gets out of the truck without so much as a glance at the sky. He walks around the truck and opens the door for Terra. "There's not a star in the sky that can hold a candle to those blue eyes, of yours babe."_

"_If you're trying to make up for waking me up so early this morning...its working."_

"_I aim to please."_

_Terra lets Garfield help her out of the truck. They walk hand in hand to the water's edge. Terra stares at the sky in awe, she's never seen a night sky like this one, before. "Do you ever wonder what it's like out there?"_

"_Where, babe?"_

_Pointing toward the sky, "Up there in space. I used to imagine I could float out into space and touch the stars, when I was a little girl."_

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_What?"_

"_When you fell from heaven."_

_Terra turns away from Garfield, she knows she's blushing. Those were the first words Garfield had said to her and they still cause her to blush, when he says them now, even after nearly two years._

_Garfield is very nervous as he reaches into his pocket, he takes out a small box and hands it to Terra. "I have something for you."_

"_You've already won enough stuffed animals for an army."_

"_I won them all for you and our future little ones."_

_Terra doesn't hear what Garfield just said, she's opens the box to find a diamond ring. She stands there trying to keep her breathing under control and not have an asthma attack._

_Garfield kneels down and places the ring on Terra's finger. "Terra will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes I will."_

_Garfield stands up, and hugs Terra tight. "I have to tell you something."_

"_What?"_

"_I called you from the airport this morning. I left the conference I was supposed to be at with Richard and Victor for work and got the earliest flight I could find back to Jump City."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you. I couldn't bear to be without you for an entire month. You're all I could think about the each day I was gone."_

"_Let me guess '1440 hours of your day'?"_

"_Exactly. All I could think about was how much I love you...how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you...and what our future children are going to look like."_

"_Children huh? Just how many kids do you want?"_

"_Oh...maybe eight or nine-all with those beautiful blue eyes like yours."_

Terra feels tears streaming down her cheeks, as she remembers the night Garfield proposed to her, but she doesn't bother to wipe them away. "If only I could have your children, Garfield."

As if on cue, Garfield pulls his truck into Terra's driveway. Garfield gets out of his truck, and runs up to Terra's front door. He doesn't even bother to knock, he just opens the door and rushes in--he's been worried because she's been so tired all the time over the last several weeks. He finds Terra sitting on the sofa-staring out the window. "Terra--?"

"--Garfield...I--I can't...I can't marry you."

"What? Why?" Garfield sits beside Terra.

"I went to the doctor this morning."

"What does that have to do with us getting married?"

"I have uterine cancer, the doctor wants me to have a hysterectomy as soon as possible...I'll never be able to have your children." Terra manages to make it through her statement before bursting into tears.

Garfield is silent for several moments, stunned by the news. Finally he wraps his arms around Terra and holds her. "That doesn't mean we can't get married. I know this must be hard for you, but I'll help you get through it."

"If you marry me you'll be throwing away your chance to have children."

"I love you babe, and if not having children is the price I'll have to pay for marrying you, so be it. All I want is you. We can adopt babies, if we choose to, but I love you and I want to spend to rest of my life with you, even if it is just the two of us. Please say you'll go through with the wedding, please."

Terra doesn't say anything she just looks out at the rapidly darkening sky, still crying. She notices the first few stars coming into view. Terra doesn't know what to do. As Terra continues staring at sky what Garfield's first words to her enter her mind.

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_What?"_

"_When you fell from heaven..._Terra? Terra, say something, please."

Garfield's words pull Terra out of her daydream. "It didn't hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Falling didn't hurt, because you're here to catch me."

"Does that mean your still going to marry me?"

"Yes, Garfield...but can we put it off? I really want to try the chemo treatments. I don't want to have a hysterectomy unless the treatments don't work."

Breaths a sigh of relief, "Why put it off? Lets get married right now."

"Now--?"

"We can go to Vegas. I know it may not be the kind of wedding you wanted, but we can come right back and get your treatments started."

"Okay--lets go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes--I never wanted a big wedding anyway."

Stands up, then takes Terra's hand pulling her up. "Come on then."

"You are sure that--"

"--Like I said all I want is you."


	2. the awakening

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote about a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers. As I started working on revamping it I had intended for the main character to be Kori Anders aka Starfire, but as it evovled it just made more sense to make it Rachel Roth aka Raven-which will show up more in later installments. For the sake of keeping the story as close to the orginal version as possible, I had to make my main charcter Richard aka Robin-due to a short flashback/dream you'll see later. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

The Awakening

When Richard awakens he notices how severely his head aches. He feels dizzy and he has no idea where he is, or even who he is.

"It's good to see you awake young man. You're very lucky."

"W--where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You suffered a pretty nasty head wound. Do you remember what happened?"

Richard tries to remember what happened. He can vaguely remember a girl. The only other thing he remembers is waking up moments ago. "I can't remember what happened...I can't remember anything."

"The memory loss is probebly only temporary. You're friend has been here waiting for you to wake-up since yesterday. She's been here with you all night in fact."

"Can I see her?"

"I'll have one of the nurses get her."

The doctor leaves Richard to wonder who he is and what happened to him. Minutes later a woman wearing dark sunglasses and a scarf over her hair comes into the room and closes the door. She removes the sunglasses and scarf as she approaches his bed side.

"Why did you come here, Richard?"

"I can't remember."

"You should have listened to me. It's dangerous here."

"Why did you come then?"

"I had to...I can't talk about it right now."

"Then would you tell me something else?"

"If I can."

"Who am I?"

"You're Richard... wait you don't remember who you are?"

"No."

Rachel walks over to the chair beside the bed and sits down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even have said anything to you--then you wouldn't be here-hurt."

"Somehow I don't think it's your fault."

"Yes it is."

Richard sees a tear fall from Rachel's eye. He has the urge to hold her in his arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Roth--" More tears fall from her eyes. "--Richard I'm sorry."

"Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry--the last few days have been very stressful...and now you're hurt because of me."

Richard can't resist the urge any longer. He eases himself up into a sitting position, takes hold of Rachel's hand, and pulls her up onto the bed. He holds her in his arms as she finally breaks down crying. "It's okay, I'm not hurt bad."

"You can't remember anything. "Bruce Wayne is going to kill me."

"Bruce Wayne?"

"He was your legal guardian."

"Was?"

"Now you're head of the Wayne Tech Branch in Jump City...I'm so sorry about what happened to you, Richard."

"Don't cry okay. I don't like to see you cry."

"What?"

"I said I don't like to see you cry."

"You said that to me after the fight I had with Xavier."

"Xavier? That name at least seems familiar."

"He came to my house drunk after we broke up. I was talking to you over the phone when he came, I tried to keep him out. You got there just in time to...to stop him before he..."

"You were really shaken up then weren't you?"

"It was mostly from something he said to me...I was so scared--too scared to press charges."

"It's like I can almost remember that. When you talk about it...it seems familiar anyway."

"Oh, Richard...I wish I could do something to help you remember."

Richard watches Rachel quickly put the scarf and sunglasses back on as the doctor opens the door. "I'm going to run some tests to make sure you're okay. If everything checks out you're free to go. Miss I take you know this young man."

"Yes, I know him."

"Would you mind going over some forms with the nurses?"

"Sure." Rachel leaves the room, so the doctor can run his tests.

***

A couple of hours later Richard walks into the waiting room where Rachel is sitting. "The doctor says I'm free to go."

Rachel stands up, gathers her belongings and walks over to Richard. "You'll have to sign a couple of forms. The nurse has them."

Richard walks over to the nurse who shows him where to sign the forms. He hesitates, staring at the line he's supposed to sign.

Rachel whispers in his ear. "James Roth."

Richard signs the form and hands it back to the nurse. "What about the bill?"

"That's been taken care of."

Richard watches as Rachel glances nervously around the lobby. "Come on lets go."

Richard follows Rachel to her car. "You called me Richard why did you have me sign something else?"

"Trust me it safer for you here if you only use a fake name until we leave--I told them you were my father's nephew--I hope they don't they don't find out-he was an only child." Once they get into Rachel's rental car-she gives Richard his wallet and cell phone-she'd kept hidden from the doctors and nurses.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my motel room. I shouldn't be seen here."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you once we get there."

"Will you at least tell me my real name?"

"Richard Grayson."

"No middle name?"

"If there is, you never told it to me."

Richard sits back and looks at the scenery as Rachel drives what are obviously far out of the way backroads to the motel.

***

Once they're inside her room, Rachel locks the door and closes the blinds.

"Rachel, why are you being so secretive?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be here."

"Why?"

"You could get into a lot of trouble if you know."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't care about that. You say that you told me not to follow you and I did anyway."

"I should have known better than to say anything to you. You never could resist solving a mystery."

"So, what's going on?"

"I shouldn't tell you--"

"--I want to know Rachel."

Rachel takes a deep breath. "My step-father...Slade Wilson...he runs a smuggling ring--everything from drugs, to weapons. I found out about it by accident. He found out I knew and he told me if I left town and kept quiet, he wouldn't do anything to me."

"Then why did you come back?"

"My mother passed away. I came back for the funeral."

"I'm sorry I had no idea...but by the way you're acting-you're risking alot to come back here."

"I was only taking some lunch out to my step-dad's warehouse. Mom was worried because he had rushed out before breakfast that day. I overheard him talking to a bunch of forigen men-I tried to run when I realized what was going on. Some of his thugs saw me...you and I met for the first time that very night. It was supposed to be a one way trip to Jump City."

Richard can see this has been very hard for Rachel so he doesn't press her for any further information right now."

Rachel rummages around in a suit case and takes out a simple little black dress. "I have to go to the funeral, but you need to stay here. Don't open the door if anyone comes. Victor and Garfield won't be here until late tonight, so you know if anyone does come it won't be them."

"Garfield?"

"His parents still wonder why he hates them. He's one of your good friends from work, Victor too. I need to get ready now."

"Why do I need to stay here?"

"My step-father has to know I'm here and that you followed me. There's no other reason for you to have been hurt. He must think I've told you something that would make you worry enough to come after me. I don't want you to get hurt any worse than you already are...please promise me you won't leave this room."

"Okay, I'll stay right here."

Rachel goes into the bathroom and changes into the dress. Richard just stares at her when she comes back out. Rachel looks at herself in the mirror to try and figure out why Richard is staring at her. "What is it?"

"It's like I can almost remember...but when I try to focus...it's gone."

"What is it-maybe I can help you?"

"Were we...are we, dating?"

"Garfield begged you to go on a double date with him and Terra. Her older brother didn't exactly trust Garfield. I had just ended it with Xavier so you begged me come with you."

"But we didn't go out again did we?"

"No--you were really busy with a project at work."

"Did you want to-go out again I mean?"

"If we'd had the chance...sure."

Rachel picks up her the scarf and sunglasses. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Are you sure you should be going out there alone?"

She pauses as she grips the door knob. "No, but I have to be there."

The door is suddenly forced open by a couple of armed men. One of them quickly grabs Rachel. "The boss heard you were back in town."

"Let her go!"

The other guy closes and locks the door. "Didn't we already deal with this guy?"

"Guess we'll just have to finish the job--then we can have some fun with this cuttie."

Angered by the thought of Rachel being hurt, Richard lunges at the guy. The second one is quick to step in and strike Richard with the butt of his gun. Richard is knocked to floor temporarily stunned from the force of the blow.

"No! Please don't hurt him!"

"You keep quiet." He throws Rachel to the floor as the other guy strikes Richard again. He pounces on her-striking her across the face before she can scream for help.

As the man tries to force a gag into her mouth Rachel is able to kick him in the crotch.

"Aahhh--you bitch!" He tries to make a grab for Rachel as she gets up but misses.

Rachel rushes toward Richard as the second guy trains his gun-armed with a silencer on him. She falls beside Richard as the bullet strikes her instead.

"Rachel!"

"Oh shit!"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't--I wasn't--she got in the way."

Richard forces himself to his knees. "Please be okay Rachel." He turns her over-to reveal the bleeding wound on her chest. "Rachel."

Rachel opens her eyes looking up at Richard. "Get out of here while you still have a chance."

"No--I'm not leaving you. We go together or not at all."

"Neither of you are going anywhere."

The one who fired the shot paces nervously. "What do we do? The boss wanted her unharmed."

"Shut up and find something to stop the bleeding! If she dies-the boss will make sure you're next."

Ignoring the two men, Richard yanks the sheets from the bed. "Hang on Rachel." Richard wads up the sheets and places them over the bullet wound and presses down with his hands applying pressure.

Rachel cries out weakly from the pain.

"You hang on Rachel! Don't you dare leave me!"

The second man with the gun again trains it on Richard. "Keep quiet."

"We need him now to help keep her alive. Go get Xavier-he used to be a medic."

Richard looks up at the mention of the name Xavier. He watches as the second man unlocks the door and leaves the room. "So help me if she--"

"If anyone can patch her up it's Xavier--damn shame the guy didn't go to medical school-he'd make one hell of a doctor. You just focus on keeping her from bleeding to death until he gets here."

Richard looks down at Rachel-she lays there so still with her eyes closed. "Rachel?"

Rachel opens her eyes looking up at Richard. "I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm the one who came after you...I followed you because I love you."

"What?"

"That's the one thing I could never forget."

The one who shot Rachel comes back with another guy. The first looks up as the door is opened.

"Xavier--."

"What the hell did you two screw-ups do?"

"I told you Xavier she just--"

"The boss is waiting for the two of you--for both your sakes you better hope I can save her."

"And leave you alone here?"

"Chang is outside-he's watching to make sure you two didn't draw in any unwanted attention." As the other two leave Xavier kneels beside Rachel. "God--Rachel...you never should have come back here--I told you what he would do to you."

"Xavier...?"

"Save your strength-you're going to need it." Setting down a kit of medical equipment, and rumages through it. "Think you can help me? If I have to call Chang in here you won't live through this."

"You almost make it sound like you're going to let us go."

"I'll do my best--you just be sure you take care of her." Xavier looks down at Rachel. "I was only supposed to keep an eye on you for the boss. Somewhere along the way I started to care for you-a lot. I never meant to hurt you that night--I just didn't want to loose you." Glances over at Richard. "But I never really had you in the first place did I?"

"Xavier I--"

"Sorry? That's something you'll have to get used to...Richard--isn't it? When something bad happens she always blames herself."

"Noticed that." Richard looks down at Rachel, then back up to Xavier. "What do you need me to do?"

Xavier prepares an injection. "We're not in a hospital--the best I can do is to give you a sedative Rae" He gives Rachel the injection in her arm. "Don't worry I was a field medic in army, I was a paramedic studying to go to medical school before that, I'll patch you up--better than new you'll see."

"Don't call me...Rae..."

"You were in the army?"

"I don't look that old huh? I get that alot." Xavier sets out the things he needs, then goes to wash up in the bathroom.

Richard watches as the sedative Rachel was given takes affect. "Hang on Rachel."

"It won't be easy to get you two out of here-I can only promise to try. If this works you're going to have get her some kind of new identity...name change at least-the boss could still have people in Jump City."

"What are we supposed to tell the hospital when we get back there? She's going to need medical attention."

You know the media-it's not even going to be safe for either of you to end up in a hospital when this is over. She may not even be hurt that bad--I won't know until I take a look at the damage." Xavier checks to make sure Rachel is unconscious. "Do you think you can help with this?"

"Like you, I can only promise to try."

"One last thing...do you know your blood type?"

"No. Why?"

"She's going to lose an awful lot of blood by the time we're finished. I know I'm not a match."

***

When Xavier is finally finished Richard looks up to see that nearly an hour has passed. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's weak--she lost alot more blood than I thought she would."

"You said not to take her to a hospital. What would you have done if this happened back in the army?"

"If we absoulty couldn't get a soilder to a mash unit in time we could do a field transfusion-from one person to another. We couldn't exactly carry blood with us out into the field. But everyone's blood type was written on their dog tags."

"What happens if someone gets the wrong blood type?"

"The body's immune system attacks it-unless it comes from a universal donor-she couldn't survive that. Didn't the two of you go give blood once? They would have sent you a donor card with your blood type on it."

"How would you--?"

"--Know that? It was my job to keep an eye on her-to know every single thing she was doing--which included checking her mail. I saw the donor card they sent, and I heard the two of you talk about it over the phone."

"Phone Tap?"

"Hidden microphones and video cameras too. The boss sent me because I'm the best."

Richard pulls out his wallet looking for the card Xavier mentioned. "Is this what you're talking about?"

"That's it." Xavier looks at the blood type listed. "Perfect-you can donate blood to her. Just let me get cleaned up first."

As Xavier goes wash up, Rachel begins to come around. "Richard?"

"I'm right here. Xavier patched you up just like he said he would."

"I was dreaming...about how we met."

"Did I ever thank you for that night?"

"You never said who she was..."

"Kitten...she likes rich eligable young bachlors. I thought if I told her I was meeting someone that night she would leave me alone. You were the first girl I saw when she wanted to know who."

"Lucky me..."

Xavier looks at himself in the mirror-he wonders now just how he's going to get the two of them passed Chang. When he finally comes back out he glances out the window. Outside are the flashing lights of cop cars...his cell phone rings soon after.

"Chang--what's going on out there?...Stay there don't draw attention to yourself...no-no it's not looking good at all...don't worry I can handle him...let me know when things settle down out there." Xavier hangs up the cell phone.

Richard looks up at Xavier. "Trouble?"

"There was a fender bender. Chang says it was those two clowns the boss sent to bring in Rachel earlier. They tried to run...they didn't get far. The longer we can wait before moving her the better. It gives me time to come up with a way to get you two out of here."

"Rich...your fri...friends...Vic...Gar..."

"Please tell me they aren't coming here. The last thing we need is for all three of you to get mixed up in this."

"...called them...pick up...Rich..."

"Save your strength Rachel don't try to talk, okay. This could work though...we just need to get a message to them to meet us somewhere else."

Richard takes his cell phone from his pocket as Xavier sets up to do the blood transfusion. He searches through the contact list until he locates them. "Where do they need to go?"

"Outside of Castle Rock would be good. Let me get this set up-then I'll text the directions." Xavier quickly sets up the tube for the Transfusion. He puts it first in Richard's arm and then Rachel's. "Just sit there beside her-you're going to have to stay elevated-we don't have any fancy machines so gravity will have to do the work." Xavier finally turns his attention to texting directions on Richard's cell phone.

Richard just sits there watching Rachel's slow shallow breaths.

***

Richard hadn't been aware he'd dozed off, but he awakens when Xavier's cell phone rings. He han't even been aware of it when Xavier removed the transfusion needle.

"Chang?...no--its bad. The bullet did too much damage-she bleed out...no took care of him--tried to transfuse blood from him to her before she died--slipped him an O. D. worth of morphine. All that's left to do now is get rid of the bodies, and clean up this place...wait until its completely dark then back up to the motel room and have some stuff to clean up this mess...yeah that too...I called him 30 minutes ago. He said to just dump the bodies...I know just where to go-leave it to me."

Richard looks up at Xavier as he ends the call. "So that's it-you're just going to let us go?"

"If you're smart you won't talk about any of this--not even to your friends when we meet up with them. Just hide out until you're both well. Speaking of are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I gave Rachel something for the pain--she'll be out for awhile. Think you can act dead or do I need to give you something to knock you out for awhile?"

"Acting? No...I don't think I could pull it off long enough to fool anyone." Richard looks down at Rachel. "You're sure she'll be okay? I would feel better taking her to a hospital."

"She'll be weak for a long time. Just keep her bandages changed and watch for infection. She'll need some medicine...I'll leave what I have now with your friends. I'll get her more one way or another." Xavier prepares another injection. "It's almost dark now...are you ready?"

"Yeah." Richard eases himself down beside Rachel. He watches her as Xavier gives him an injection to knock him out.

"Just hope that Chang will stay here to clean up the room."

When Richard is finally out Xavier covers them both loosely with the bloodied sheets, hoping it will hide the fact they're still very much alive.

***

Dreams of jumping of a platform and swinging high above a crowd lingers in Richard's mind as he finally awakens. He throws off the sheet he was covered with-and sits up.

"You alright back there?"

"If everything would stop spinning."

"We'll meet up with your friends soon. Check on Rachel..." Tosses back a set of keys. "...These might come in handy. They're the keys to my place in Jump City. The two of you can hide out there until you're well."

Richard pockets the key as he pulls the sheet off Rachel. "She's still asleep."

"She probebly will be for awhile. The boss has already called me about cleaning up her house. I'll be there in a few days."

"I don't suppose you've figured out what we're going to tell everyone?"

"She left behind a jealous ex--who couldn't stand her being with someone else when she came back. I'm just trying to make up for the mistake I made with her by giving you two a way out. You have to keep it out of the press though, so the boss doesn't find out she's still alive."

---

"Victor, do you think Richard will remember us?"

"I don't know, Gar."

"What if he never remembers who he is? How are we supposed to explain all of this to Bruce Wayne?"

"Maybe the first time Kitten starts chasing him around the office trying to get him to go out with her-he'll remember." Victor checks her watch. He and Garfield have been waiting for nearly an hour now?

"Why was he following Rachel anyway? She didn't even say how he was hurt."

"Something's up. Texting us to meet him here? This literally is the middle of nowhere."

Garfield points up ahead. "Is that them?"

"Lets hope so."

When the van stops they recognize Xavier getting out. They step out of the car as Xavier opens the back door of the van.

Xavier helps Richard get Rachel to the car.

Garfield opens up the back door of the car. "What happened to the two of you?"

Richard looks first at Victor then to Garfield. "I'll explain what happened on the way, but we have to get Rachel out of here." Richard turns to Xavier once Rachel is settled with him in the backseat of the car. "We both owe you--"

Xavier hands over the medicines he promised earlier. "--Just promise me you'll take good care of her. That's thanks enough."

"I will."

Garfield and Victor get back in the car as Xavier gets back in the van and leaves.

Before either of them can say anything Richard speaks up. "Is there some reason that I should have dreams about being on a trapzee in a big circus tent?"

Garfield turns to Victor. "Rae wasn't kidding he really doesn't remember."

Victor glances back at Rachel. "Call her that again and she'll probebly wake up just to slug you."

***

When Rachel wakes up, she sees Richard sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

"You lost alot of blood, Rachel."

"Where are we?"

"Xavier's old place he says it's yours now."

"I only dated him because I hated being alone in a strange place."

"You'll never be alone again, Rachel. I'll always be with you, no matter where I am."

"What do you mean?"

"You needed blood--we had the same type. Now you'll never be alone, because a part of me will always be with you."

"You always know what to say to charm a girl." Rachel tries to sit up.

"No...you need to rest, get your strength back so we can make up for all that time my work keep us apart."

"You remember?"

"Not everything but it's coming back a little more everyday. How are you feeling? Do you need anything for pain?"

"No--not right now."

Richard holds Rachel's hand, then sits down on the chair beside her bed. "Xavier said you'll need a new identity or a name change...something to hide." Richard slips a ring on Rachel's finger. "I have an idea about what that name change should be."

Rachel looks at the ring, then up at Richard. "Are you sure?"

"We almost lost each other. I want us to be together from now on. So will you--?"

"--Yes. Just promise me one thing though."

"Anything."

"Never call me Rae--I've always hated that name."

"I promise."

Rachel smiles and closes her eyes as Richard continues to hold her hand. "I am awake right?"

"Huh?"

"This is real and not a dream--right?"

"If it is a dream, I hope it never ends."


	3. little miracles

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote about a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers, etc. This is adirect continuation of the All I Want is You story, but it falls thrid in line of nine story ark. The Dr. Watts in this story isn't a reference to Kilowatt, thats a nod to the kindly old infirmary doctor where I went to college. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

LITTLE MIRACLES

Terra stands backstage watching as Garfield, gives his final presentation for the day. When he isn't working they're supposed to be spending time together, but the confrence has taken up much of his time. She usually waits for him back at the hotel, but she has something important to tell him.

Terra has just gotten off the phone with her doctor. Life during all the chemo treatments wasn't easy, she's been in remission for the last two years. Harder still has been the struggle for her to get pregnant. Before beginning the chemo she had her eggs frozen-hoping the day would come when she would be able to undergo invitro fertilization. They've had many disappointments over the last year and when her cell phone rang only a few minutes ago she was expecting more of the same. As she waits for Garfield she replays the conversation with her doctor over and over in her head.

"_Hello."_

"_Terra it's Dr. Watts. Is this a bad time?"_

"_No, are you calling about the tests?"_

"_Yes, Terra."_

"_I haven't had my...I mean I know its only been eight weeks since the last fertilization attempt. Please just tell me the cancer isn't coming back."_

"_No, it's not. You're in complete remission."_

"_Then am I?"_

"_Yes. Terra, you're pregnant."_

Pregnant...after so long she's relieved to hear the news...but the reality of it hasn't quite sank in for her yet.

"Hey babe, come to see the man in action?"

Terra looks up to see Garfield standing beside her. "You were awesome."

Richard walks past Garfield and Terra. "Don't forget about the question and answer session."

"Oh, yeah like I'm going to forget Richard. We only have one after every concert we have. I'm having a moment my wife." Garfield pulls Terra into his arms and holds her.

Victor walks by. "Give him a break, Richard. You know he can't go five seconds without Terra by his side."

"Yeah, Ike I know all about that. Remember the conference he sneaked away from and left us at, because he just had to come home and propose to Terra."

"Wait in the break room okay? I'll be back after this last session is over." Garfield gives Terra a quick kiss and follows Victor and Richard. "I couldn't help it, I couldn't stand to be away from Terra for an entire month. And it was the hotel I sneaked away from, the conference wasn't until the next day."

Terra watches Garfield walk away. She decides against telling him what the doctor said until she has some sort of proof that it's true. Terra walks back to the dressing room to wait for Garfield.

***

When Garfield walks into the break room. He isn't surprised to find Terra dozing off at one of the empty tables, she never quite got used to being up at this hour after giving up her nighttime dj job during her chemo treatments. Garfield grabs a soda then walks over to the table where Terra is sitting. He kneels beside Terra and watches her sleep. He hates to wake her up, but its time to go and get some much needed rest. "It's time to go babe."

"What?" Terra opens her eyes and stretches.

"It's time to go." Garfield helps Terra get up off the couch.

Terra hugs Garfield. "I missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long was I?"

"Yes you were."

Garfield notices Terra's cell phone is laying on top of her purse. Did the doctor call?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"There is no sign of cancer, but he wants me to come back for a check-up."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did."

"Are you okay or not?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why do you need to have another check-up so soon?"

"Asthma...he may have to change some of my medications." Terra grabs her purse and walks away before Garfield can stop her.

Garfield quickly gathers his belongings and runs after Terra. He finds her already outside in the truck. "Are you going to tell me why the doctor might have to change your asthma medicine?"

"No."

"And you think I still act like a child."

"Annoying isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me."

"Fine, but you should know I learned from the best."

"Gee thanks." Garfield gets in the truck and drives toward their hotel.

***

For most of the ride neither Garfield nor Terra say anything. The business where Garfield he given his presentation that day is about an hour away from the hotel. As Garfield drives the rental car he wonders why Terra won't tell him what the doctor told her. Garfield hates it when she doesn't tell him what the doctor says. Sometimes he wonders if Terra knows just how much he worries about her.

"Garfield will you stop here for a moment?"

"Yeah." Garfield doesn't notice that Terra had asked him to stop at a store until she gets out of the truck and starts inside.

Terra finds the isle with home pregnancy tests. She stands there for a few moments, before actually looking at the different kinds. She finally picks one that looks simple to use and easy to read. She's about to go to the check out when she thinks that Garfield will want to know what she bought. Terra finds a bag of candy and takes it to the check out.

The clerk is a friendly old man, who reminds Terra of her late grandfather. "Will this be all Miss?"

"Yes." Terra pays for her purchase, and the clerk puts the items in a bag.

"Here you go miss." The clerk hands the bag to Terra. "I hope you get the result you want."

Terra looks out the window at Garfield sitting in the truck. "I hope so too...thank you."

"You're welcome Miss."

Terra goes back to the truck and gets inside.

"What took you so long Terra?"

"I was looking for something."

"What?"

Terra takes the candy out of the bag, and shows it to Garfield. "This."

"I worry about you sometimes."

"What?"

"It's almost dinner time and you want candy."

"What's so strange about that?"

Garfield places his arm around Terra's shoulder and pulls her close to him. "I guess considering it's you...nothing. How about we just go back to the hotel and order room service?"

"Sounds good to me."

***

When they get to the hotel room Terra takes the pregnancy test into the bathroom. The next ten minutes are the longest ten minutes of her entire life.

Garfield knocks on the bathroom door. "Terra, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Terra looks at her watch. "It's been ten minutes...please let it be positive...please just let me have one baby." Terra looks at the indicator on the test stick. She feels short of breath so she grabs her asthma inhaler from the counter and uses it. When she's calm, and breathing normally, she looks at the test stick again. She finally picks it up and goes to find Garfield in the kitchen. "Garfield."

Garfield turns around when he hears Terra say his name. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Terra just holds up the indicator stick from the pregnancy test.

"What is it?"

"A pregnancy test...the doctor said I was--but I just needed some kind of proof to...Garfield? Do you need to borrow one of my inhalors or--"

"Did you just say--?"

"I'm pregnant."

Garfield stares at the postive indicator in her hand, they've tried so many times. He was beginning to think this day would never come. "You're really pregnant?"

"Yes."

Garfield pulls Terra into his arms and hugs her tight. "You have no idea how much I've hoped for you to be able to have a baby. I know you wanted to have a baby more than anything."

"I only wanted to bear you a child. You wanted kids before we were even officially engaged."

"Are we going to stand here and try to figure out who wanted a baby the most all night long?"

"I don't plan to why?"

"I think you need to sit down and take it easy."

"I'm in the mood to go out and eat now."

"I'll take care of it--what ever you want. You just stay here and rest."

"What if I have one of those weird cravings that's supposed to accompany pregnancy?"

"It can't get any weirder than the stuff you already eat."

***

Eight months later Terra gives birth to not just one baby...but twins a boy and a girl.

"Anniken? Let me guess you got that from 'Star Wars'?"

"I thought you would like that be than Luke and Leya."

"Well, yeah now that you mention it."

"So what do you think of Anniken and Annika?"

"I like it...as long as you don't give our son the middle name of Skywalker."

"Actually, I was thinking of Matthew."

"My brother's friend who introduced us?"

"Yeah."

"Anniken Matthew Logan...yeah I like that. What about Annika Madeline?"

"Madeline? You got that from Hanson didn't you? And you complain about 'Star Wars'...but I like it."

Terra gazes lovingly at the babies she's holding. "Aren't they precious, Garfield?"

"They're beautiful babe...just like you."

"I can't believe it Garfield, we're finally parents..." Terra places the babies in Garfield's arms. "Do you still want nine kids?"

"I'll be content as long as I have you and these little miracles."


	4. you can't go back

4

inspired by a gospel song entitled: "I'd like to go home again"

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote about a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers. This one is a direct sequel to The Awakening fourth in line of a nine story ark. It is a lot shorter than the others. My creative writing Professor in college told me it is better to put a lot in a few words than to add in a lot of un-nessary stuff to add length that will take away from the story. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

You Can't Go Back

Richard sits in the family room of the home that up until two days ago had belonged to him and his wife Rachel. Now it belongs to him and him alone. He sits on the sofa holding a picture of Rachel in his hands. "Rachel...I love you so much..."

Two days ago he could have changed things, if he'd only listened to the news that morning. He wouldn't have left her home alone if he had. The last two days have been a blur to him. All around him life is going on, but his life had ended the moment she disappeared.

"If only I could have gotten to you sooner..."

***

_Two days earlier._

_Everything seems so perfect that day Work went great today. Rachel is less than a week away from giving birth to their first child. Richard is looking forward to a quiet evening at home with Rachel during his drive home. He reaches over and turns up the volume on the radio as a news bulletin breaks in._

_"Breaking news this hour, Xavier Der a decorated former army medic was found dead at his home in Maine earlier today. Authorities suspect it is in connection with him blowing the whistle on a big time drug dealer and illegal arms trader earlier in the week."_

_Richard quickly picks up his cell phone and tries to call home but there is no answer. "God, please let me get to her in time." Without a second thought he quickly floors the accelartor and weaving through the slower moving traffic._

_---_

_It's been very quiet today Rachel realizes. Richard always calls at least once a day to check up on her. She picks up the phone only to discover that there is no dial tone. Had there been bad weather Rachel might not think anything of it, but the weather has been perfectly sunny all day. She gets up to get her cell phone but its not where she knows she left it._

_"Looking for this?"_

_Rachel freezes at the sound of the intruder's voice--one that she remembers very well. She can see his reflection in the hall mirror. "Slade Wilson."_

_"What's the matter no hello for your step-father? That's not very nice after everything I've done for you. I rasied you ever since that no account father of yours left your mother."_

_"The way I heard it--long before I ever found out what you were up to--was that you had my father killed because you were in love with my mother. Did you force her to love you too?"_

_"Didn't I give you anything you could ever want? I only asked in return for you to do one simple thing--keep your mouth shut about what you saw and never come back."_

_"That was two."_

_"Oh, Rachel...your mother would be so disappointed in your behavior. We didn't raise you to be rude to your elders."_

_"After everything you've done--you're trying to tell me what's aporpraite behavior?"_

_"Dear, sweet little Rachel...if you had stayed away we wouldn't be here having this conversation right now."_

_"It was my mother's funeral! You forced me to leave her behind...I can only imagine what she must've thought--"_

_"--She worried herself to death over you-her only child. By the way-how's the little one Rachel?"_

_Rachel places her hand protectivly over the bludge of her abdomen. "What do you want?"_

_"Xavier's dead did you know that? He shouldn't have turned me into the feds. Everyone else is smart enough to keep quiet-I have very powerful friends that will come after anyone who aids in trying to take me down. So with Xavier gone that only leaves you--luckily I knew where to look. Now what do you think I want?"_

_"No...please--the baby."_

_"I'll make you a deal, Rachel...tell me who the guy that came after you was and I'll let you live long enough to have the baby."_

_Rachel realizes that her step father has no idea it was Richard who followed her She heard that her mother died the morning Xavier disappeared from Jump City and the only contact she had with Richard that day was a phone call from her cell phone just before the plane took off._

_"You don't have a cousin James--Roth or otherwise. It's your choice Rachel--the guy, or leave your husband with a reminder of you."_

_"How can I be sure you would give the baby to my husband?"_

_"You don't trust me--smart girl. But are you willing to risk the life of your baby to protect this guy?"_

_---_

_Richard has been lucky not to end up in an accident or draw police attention but that changes as he nears his home. One police car begins to follow him with it's lights on. He isn't about to stop-not until he reaches Rachel._

_---_

_Rachel's step-father looks up as the blare of a police siren draws ever closer. "You should have made that decision instead of questioning me. Now you're both going to have to die."_

_"No--please...!"_

_Rachel backs away as her step-father draws a gun. She turns to the front door-her only chance of escape._

_Richard quickly rushes out of his car as the police car pulls to a stop behind him. He can hear the police officer yelling something as he runs to the front door, but he doesn't dare stop. As the front door opens to reveal Rachel the blast of the gunfire drowns out everything else. Richard catches Rachel in his arms as she collapes. "Rachel! Rachel, I'm sorry...I tried to get here as soon as heard the news about--"_

_"--Don't ever mention that. When they ask just tell them that you got scared when you couldn't call home."_

_"Rachel--"_

_"Promise me...please Richard."_

_Richard looks down at Rachel. He fully understands why she's making that request. They had been lucky back in her hometown. "Just hang on--you have to hang on."_

_Rachel takes Richard's hand and places it on her stomach. "A part of me is always going to be with you...just promise me that you won't talk...please."_

_"Alright, I promise."_

***

Richard gazes at the photo of Rachel in his hands. "What happened to you Rachel? Everyone thinks I'm having a breakdown but I know that wasn't you at the hospital. You made me promise not to say anything, but what if...what if someone connected to your step father kidnapped you from the hospital? You're not dead--you can't be. I refuse to believe it. If only I could go back and stop it...but I can't do that can I? You never even got to see the baby--a baby girl. You wanted to be surprised...you never even knew and I can't help but wonder if you ever will." Richard looks up from the picture as the baby begins to cry. He rushes upstairs with Rachel's picture still in hand. He puts down the picture only to pick up the baby.

The little girl quiets down almost immediatly once she's in her father's arms.

"She's just like you Rachel...she hates to be alone. I named her after you--Rachel-I'll never call her Rae, I remember how much you hated that nick-name. Just one more reason for everyone to think I'm losing my mind. She looks so much like you, Rachel--I'm going to have the beat the guys off with a stick by the time she's old enough to date. She's going to be a knock out just like you. Why did you have me make that promise?! I know you're still out there!"

"Richard? Is everything okay?"

Richard walks over to the window and looks outside as his friend Victor watches from the doorway. "Yeah, I was just talking to Rachel."


	5. the dream

5

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote about a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers, etc. This story takes place with both Starfire aka Kori and Cyborg aka Victor. I used Cyborg and Starfire in this one because of the comic Teen Titans Go! # 24, and the third season episode Deception. I liked the interaction between these two charcters and since that wasn't explored any farther I wanted to try that here. Starfire also was a better match for my female lead in these stories-plus she already has a sister-which comes in handy for the second part of this line of the story. I also thought Cyborg would be the best match for the male lead in this story. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh and anyone out that that knows Blackfire's real name in Tamerainian please let me know.

The Dream

Victor sits up in bed, he has been sleeping peacefully, but the dream he has just awoken from scares him. He has been having strange dreams where Kori is standing in front of a mirror, only her reflection is asleep for over a week now_. _This time he saw the mirror with the reflection awake and Kori was missing. In the dream, Victor frantically searched his home until he came to the door leading to the basement, finding it open he turns on the light revealing Kori lying at the bottom of the stairs. He looks at the clock and notices it's three in the morning. He turns over to find that his wife Kori isn't in bed, he looks toward the window and finds Kori standing in front of it, staring out into the darkness.

Victor gets up out of bed, walks over to his wife and places his hand on her shoulder. "Having trouble sleeping again?"

Kori looks up at Victor, startled, she hadn't expected him to wake up so soon. "Yeah."

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I hate going to doctors."

"I know you do, but you've been having problems sleeping for a week, and you've barely slept at all these past few days." Victor wraps his arms protectively around his wife. "I really think you should see a doctor."

"I don't want to see a doctor. You know all they'll do is prescribe sleeping pills. I've gotten the ones over the counter and they haven't worked."

Victor knows its useless to press the issue further. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"You need to sleep, you have that presentation at work tomorrow."

He recalls the dream he just awoke from. "I'm not going to let you stay up by yourself, Kori."

"If I promise to see a doctor, will you go to bed?"

"I still don't want you to stay up by yourself for the rest of the night."

"And I don't want to see Garfield and Richard beat you up for falling asleep in the middle of the presentation. Please go back to bed. I'll go back to bed if you want me to, but you have to sleep."

"If you'll see a doctor tomorrow, I'll go back to sleep."

"Okay, I'll go."

"I know you will, because I'm going to take you on my way to work."

"You can be so mean sometimes."

"I'm not being mean, I just want to make sure that you see the doctor. It's not normal for you to go without sleep for so long."

"Lets go back to bed. I'll try my best to get some sleep."

"Okay."

Victor and Kori go back to bed. Victor falls asleep in no time, but Kori isn't so lucky. She just can't seem to fall asleep...she remembers all too well why that would happen to her as a child. She picks up a book from the night stand-there's just enough light to make out an old picture she's using as a bookmark. In that picture are two little girls--only its staged so one of them is standing behind what looks like a mirror so that it appears she is the reflection of the other.

***

Several days later.

The doctor had been unable to pinpoint the cause of Kori being unable to sleep. It's been almost two weeks since she last slept, and she's exhausted. The doctor gave her prescription sleeping pills but they haven't helped anymore than the over the counter ones she has been taking.

Victor is outside sitting on the back deck with his best friends, Garfield, and Richard, and Richard's five month old daughter, Rachel, they're about to leave for some business meetings as soon as Kori's Mother gets there to stay with Kori and take care of Richard's daughter Rachel until the guys get back.

So, Victor, are you still having that dream?"

"Yeah, every night, Garfield."

Richard peers at Victor over his sunglasses, "Maybe it really means something."

"I just wish I knew what."

"Well..." Richard thinks earnestly for a moment, "Maybe it is just a bout with insomnia or something."

"Or maybe Kori's pregnant." Garfield adds, "Terra sometimes had trouble sleeping while she was pregnant with the twins."

"That was one of the first things the doctor tested Kori for, she's not pregnant, unless it happened over the last few days."

Garfield grins at his older brother. "Woah, sounds like Kori may not be the only one who's not sleeping."

"Watch it, Garfield...child present here."

"She's only five months old, Richard. You're going to end up being one of those over-protective fathers from TV sitcoms if you don't watch it." Victor almost laughs at the thought.

"He already is."

"Thanks, Garfield. I appreciate it," replies Richard.

"Anytime."

"I'm going to go check on Kori, try not to hurt each other while I'm gone."

Victor goes back inside his home. For a moment the feeling from his dream rushes back to him full force. Victor stands still for a moment, he's not sure why he feels the way he does he knows there's no logical explanation for it. Finally Victor approaches the basement door causiously.

Victor finds the door standing open, just like he had in the dream. He quickly grabs the cordless phone from the hallway and turns on the light, which reveals dirty clothes scattered all over the stairs and to his horror he does find Kori lying at the bottom of the stairs with the clothes basket lying beside her. "Kori...Kori...?"

Victor rushes down the stairs and kneals beside his wife. "Kori, can you hear me? Kori?"

Only briefly does Kori open her eyes and look up at Victor, before she loses consciousness.

Victor dials 911.

***

At the hospital Victor can barely remember talking to the operator or the ambulance arriving to bring Kori to the hospital. He can't help but think that for whatever reason it happened he dreamed of the future and with that knowledge he should have been able to stop Kori from getting hurt.

"Victor, don't blame yourself."

Victor looks up to see Richard sit down beside him in the waiting room. "I dreamed that I found Kori lying at the bottom of the stairs. I should have stayed inside with her."

Richard is really worried about his friend. He knows that Victor is blaming himself for what happened to Kori, but he also knows that it was in no way Isaacs fault. "Think about it for a moment, Victor. You dreamed of what happened, but that doesn't mean you can change it if it's something that's really supposed to happen. Just be thankful that it made you parnoid enough to check on Kori and find her so quickly after it happened."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

A doctor enters the room. "Mr. Stone, you can see your wife now."

Victor follows the doctor to a private room. "Is Kori going to be okay?"

"She's got a slight concussion and I'm concerned that she could have some fractured ribs. I'll know more when I review the X-rays, but she should be just fine when she wakes up."

Victor walks over to Kori's bedside, as he holds her hand in his. He notices how peacefully Kori appears to be resting. "You're going to be okay I promise."

***

Kori remains unconscious for two days. When she wakes up Victor is by her side. Kori feels better than she has in weeks. "Victor?"

"I'm here. Are you okay?"

"I feel better than I have in a long time...have I actually slept?"

"You've been unconscious for almost two days. You fell down the basement stairs."

"How long have you been here?"

"I've not left the hospital."

"That explains why you look like you haven't gotten any sleep for a few days."

"I was worried about you. The doctor thinks you finally dropped from sheer exhaustion...but after those dreams I was having--I just needed to stay and make sure you were going to be okay."

"What dreams?"

"Its complicated...I'll tell you later after we've both had some rest."

Three months later, Victor awakens, at 3am, to find Kori sleeping peacefully beside him. He places his hand on her stomach. Kori stirs and looks over at Victor.

"Victor? What's wrong? Did you have another one of those dreams?"

"Yeah...you might want to make an appointment with the doctor."

"What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Kori notices now that Victor still has his hand on her stomach. She places her hand on top of his before looking back over to him. "You think?..."

"I know." Victor places his arm around Kori and slowly drifts back to sleep.


	6. now i won't write goodbye

6

(Inspired by the Bewiched song, "Oh, Mr. Postman")

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote about a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers. This one is a direct sequel to The Awakening-sixth in a nine story ark. This is another short one, but in a way this has always been my favorite story of the whole series. My creative writing Professor in college told me it is better to put a lot in a few words than to add in a lot of un-nessary stuff to add length that will take away from the story. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

"Now I Won't Write 'Goodbye' "

Richard turns on the CD player at 7pm, just like he has every night for the past three weeks. He quickly discovered that listening to Bewitched's "Oh, Mr. Postman" helps his six month old daughter fall asleep. Richard remembers that it is one of his wife's favorite music groups. As Richard gently rocks little Rachel, he softly sings along to the words of the song.

_Oh Mr. Postman_

_Give me a sign_

_Tell me you've a letter to make me feel fine_

_Oh, don't you know I am waiting here for you_

_Tell me it will be here tonight._

_Oh oh aahh, oh oh aaahhh, oh tonight_

_[She's] in my heart, in my soul._

_And oh, Mr. Postman_

_At last it's arrived_

_Here I have a letter_

_I know [she's] alive_

_Oh, don't you know there's no more waiting here for [her]_

_Now I won't write_

_Now I won't write, Now I won't write_

_Now I won't write 'goodbye'_

Richard takes his daughter, who's now fast asleep, upstairs and puts her in her crib. He purposely leaves the song repeating downstairs. It always makes him think of Rachel, his wife, his angel. He misses her so much and he wishes-prays that somehow she will come back to him. There hasn't been a day that he's not thought about her. Richard watches his daughter sleep for awhile longer, before he goes back downstairs.

Richard goes into the kitchen and sits down at the table. There he picks up a notebook that has been lying on the table for the past six months. He opens it to a clean page and begins to write.

Rachel,

Our daughter is six months old now. She looks so much like you...I hate to say it, but it hurts me to look at her sometimes. I miss you so much, Rachel. Everyone keeps telling me that I should let you go--that you would want me to move on, but I just can't do that. For awhile I even started to think I was going crazy like everyone else did. I started writing all these letters to try to let you go, but I can't do it. I know you didn't die--that you're still out there somewhere. I pray all the time, asking God to send you back to me. I Can't say goodbye--"I won't write goodbye." I'm listening to the Bewitched song again, that was the last line of the song. It helps little Rachel fall asleep...

I love you so much Rachel, someday we'll see each other again, I know we will.

Until then, with all my love,

Richard

As Richard reads over what he wrote, a cab stops down the street. The passenger pays the driver and gets out of the cab. It seems to her like a thousand years since she's been here, but it's only been a little more than six months. She walks toward her former home thinking about the last few months.

_Six months earlier_

_She awakened to find herself alone in what appears to be a private hospital room. She's very confused the last thing she remember is making her husband promise--her husband-her baby. She looks up as two men in suits enter the room. "Who are you? Where are my husband and our child?"_

_"Mrs. Grayson, we understand that you are aware of Slade Wilson's illegal activities."_

_"Victor Stone barely survived the attempt on his life-the both of you are in great danger."_

_"And what you want me to testify?" Rachel tries to get out of bed but finds herself too weak. "I won't put my family in danger."_

_"As long as we have Victor we won't ask you to do so, but we do have to keep you alive in case we loose him."_

_"Have you told my husband about this?"_

_The two men look at each other and then back to Rachel. "In order to protect you, we had to let the world think you had died. The funeral was three days ago."_

_"You what?! How dare you do that to my husband!"_

_"If all goes well, once your step-father is convicted you will be released."_

Rachel finds herself standing in front of the house she had called home six months ago. Millions of thoughts are racing through her mind. _"Will Richard believe it's really me? Is he seeing someone else, now? Should I even have bothered to come back since everyone thinks I'm dead? Should I just turn and walk away?"_ Finally Rachel reaches out with a shaking hand and rings the doorbell. She knows the past six months have been hell for Richard and she doesn't want to put him through that anymore.

Richard looks up when the door bell rings. He puts down the pencil and paper then goes to the door. When he opens the door he just stands there and stares at the woman in front of him. The woman standing there looks much different than when he last saw her. Her long black hair has been replaced by a shorter modern style dyed indigo, she wears matching contacts and her clothes are all black. Finally Richard pulls her into his arms and hugs her so tight that she can barely breathe. "Rachel...Is it really you?"

"It's me, Richard...I'm home."

Richard has a thousand questions, but for now he leaves them unasked. Richard leads Rachel inside and locks the door behind them. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I wanted to let you know I was alive so bad, but they wouldn't let me go. After awhile I realized it was safer for you if I stayed away."

"Who wouldn't let you go?"

"The government. They were determined to put my step-father away. They made everyone think I was dead so they would have someone to testify against him if they lost Victor."

"But the news said he was--"

"--Dead. They did the same thing to him--he testified-they didn't need me after all. That was a month ago."

"Why didn't you come back then?"

"I wanted to. I was scared that once they found out Victor was still alive they would think I was too and come after you if I--I'm so, sorry Richard, I know how bad you must've felt."

"I've done nothing but hope that you would come back to me, and our daughter."

"A little girl? Where is she?"

"She's upstairs. She's sleeping, but I don't think she'll mind being woken up to meet her mommy."

"I never got to see her."

Richard leads Rachel up to their daughters room. Richard turns on the light and watches Rachel walk over to the crib.

"She looks like a little angel."

"She is, just like her mommy." Richard walks over to the crib, gently picks up the baby and places her in Rachel's arms.

"I don't want to wake her."

"She can sleep through anything."

"What did you name her?"

"Rachel, after you. I always call her Rachel-never Rae, I remember how much you hate that name."

"Richard, I'm so sorry you thought I was dead all this time."

"No, I didn't, I knew you were alive. They showed me a body at the hospital, but I knew it wasn't you...I was just scared you're step-father had you. But, you're here now, that's all that matters."

Rachel lays the baby back down in the crib. "I can't stay, Richard."

"Rachel--?"

"--It's Raven now. I can't stay here and put the two of you in danger. Believe me I don't want to go but--"

"--Then don't...you have a new identity. Everyone thinks I lost my mind when you disappeared. It's time for a new start--for the both of us."

"I think I should get rid of the goth look first."

"I kind of like it."

"You still know how to charm a girl."

"I have more. I've been off work on personal leave. It's time to go back now and I'm going to need a nanny for little Rachel."

"And we'll fall in love all over again"

"Something like that."

"Just don't slip and call me Rachel."

Richard pulls her into his arms holding her close. "I'll be careful. I don't want to loose you again."

***

Later that night Richard lies awake watching his wife sleep beside him. He reaches out to touch her just to make sure that she's really here.

Waking up, "Richard? Is everything okay?"

"Just making sure that this is real and not a dream."

"If it is a dream, I hope it never ends."

Richard pulls her closer to him-singing softly as she drifts back to sleep.

_And oh, Mr. Postman_

_At last it's arrived_

_Here I have a letter_

_I know [she's] alive_

_Oh, don't you know there's no more waiting here for [her]_

_Now I won't write_

_Now I won't write, Now I won't write_

_Now I won't write 'goodbye'_


	7. the dream 2

7

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote aout a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers, etc. This story takes place with both Starfire aka Kori and Cyborg aka Victor. I used Cyborg and Starfire in this one because of the comic Teen Titans Go! # 24, and the third season episode Deception. I liked the interaction between these two charcters and since that wasn't explored any farther I wanted to try that here. Starfire also was a better match for my female lead in these stories-plus she already has a sister-which comes in handy for the second part of this line of the story. I also thought Cyborg would be the best match for the male lead in this story. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh and anyone out that that knows Blackfire's real name in Tamerainian please let me know. The Dream stories came later to this nine story ark so I apologize to anyone who has gotten caught up in this part of the story.

The Dream 2

The Nightmare Begins

Around 3am Victor awakens from what was a restful sleep. He sits up in bed and thinks about the dream he just had. He dreamed that his wife, Kori, was standing in front of a mirror, but the reflection wasn't hers. The reflection looks just like Kori, yet somehow Victor knows it isn't her--it can't be her. He looks over at Kori, seeing that she's sleeping peacefully, Victor gets up to go check on their son Will. When Victor reaches the nursery he finds Will sleeping just as peacefully as his mommy. As Victor stands there watching his son sleep, he remembers the dream he had when Kori was unable to sleep for more than two weeks. He wonders if this new dream means something as well. Victor watches his son sleep for a few more moments before going back to bed.

***

The next morning Victor awakens to find Kori standing in front of the mirror, brushing her long jet red hair. Remembering the dream from the night before he stares at Kori's reflection.

"Are you okay, Victor?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

"Then would you mind telling me why your staring at me?"

"I had another one of those dreams last night."

"It doesn't involve me having trouble sleeping does it?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I dreamed that you were standing in front of a mirror, Kori."

"What's so bad about that?"

"The reflection wasn't yours. It looked just like you, but it wasn't you." Victor notices the brief troubled look on Kori's face."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, hopefully nothing. Richard's good at figuring things like that out. I'll see what he thinks...Kori, is everything okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm okay."

Victor gets up and walks over to Kori. "Kori, something's bothering you, I can tell. What is it?"

"Nothing, Victor. I'm fine."

"Kori--"

"--I said I'm okay." Kori walks away and goes to check on Will, leaving Victor to wonder what's bothering her.

It had been almost four years since they had gotten married and they'd dated almost one and a half years, due to his's hectic schedule, before that. During that time Kori managed not to let Victor know about the one thing that upsets her the most--her missing identical twin Kiley.

***

In L. A. a girl that could easily be mistaken for Kori boards a plane bound for California. She had been in love with Victor Stone, once named one of California's most eligable bachleors, for several years, in fact her obsession with him had caused her to lose her long time boyfriend. She's determined to have Victor for herself.

The flight attendant stands at the front of the plane waiting for everyone to take their seats. When she glances to her left she sees the girl bound for California, what's bizarre is that the woman sitting behind her looks like she could be her identical twin, if their hair weren't different colors.

***

"Victor, you have some of the weirdest dreams."

"I know it's weird, but I just can't shake the feeling that it means something-like the others did."

"Others? You've had more-than just the two from before?"

"Besides this new one...I dreamed that Kori was pregnant long before the doctor could run a test for it. Do you have any ideas what this new one might mean?"

"No--not unless Kori has an identical twin."

"She's never said anything about having a twin, but when I told her about the dream, she got upset and wouldn't tell me why."

"I think there's a story there, Victor."

"Kori will only get mad if I try to make her talk about it."

"Let her tell you about whatever it is when she's ready. I've got to go, Raven volunteered to baby-sit Garfield and Terra's children while they go out for their anniversary. She expects me to help her, since she's pregnant."

"Well, you are the one who got her pregnant, and only a few months after you were married."

"True."

"She's really been good for you...I really thought you were losing it after--"

"--Raven is the best thing that could ever happen to little Rachel and I...hang on a second."

Victor listens as Richard talks to someone in the background.

"Garfield's here to drop off the twins. I'll talk to you later."

"I really feel sorry for you Richard."

"No, you're just glad it's not you--I'm coming! I'll talk to you later, Victor."

"Bye." Victor hangs up the phone. He sits there a couple of minutes...he's had more of those dreams than he's willing to let on. He knows who Richard's new wife Raven really is, why they have to hide it...that's the real mystery to him. Finally he gets up and goes downstairs. He finds Kori sitting on the couch holding Will. "How are my two favorite people in the world?"

"I didn't hear Garfield and Richard come in."

"Very funny Kori, I meant you and Will."

Smiling, "I know, I'm fine, but this little guy is growing like a weed."

"Yeah, he will be graduating from college before you know it."

"Don't say that."

"It's true, Kori. I should know, my Grandmother was the oldest of seven and she always talked about how they all seemed grew up really fast."

"Your Great-grand parents must have had the patience of Job."

"What makes you say that?"

"My parents could barely handle me and..." Kori stops herself before she says anything about Kiley.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kori please, tell me what's bothering you."

"I can't."

"Kori--"

"--Leave me alone, please." Kori gets up and walks over the window. As she watches Will trying to grab hold of the sun catcher, she wishes that she hadn't asked Victor what he dreamed that morning.

Victor has a feeling that Kori has been keeping whatever is bothering her inside for a long time. "Kori, please tell me what's wrong. It won't hurt so much if you let it out."

Kori knows that Victor is right, she shouldn't hold what's been bothering her inside, but it's just so hard for her to talk about. Kori tries to hold back her emotions, but she begins to cry.

Victor rushes to her and holds her in his arms. "Whatever it is, please just let it out."

"I had a sister...she ran away seven years ago."

"It wasn't your fault, Kori."

"Yes it was...she left because I was so popular and she wasn't. It hurt when she left, we were so close, at least I thought we were..."

Victor doesn't say anything else, he just holds Kori while she cries.

***

Kori doesn't remember having fallen asleep, but she wakes up, lying on the couch an hour later. She gets up and goes upstairs to the bedroom. She pick up the book from the nightstand and goes to find Victor. She finds him in the nursery, putting their son down for his afternoon nap. Kori doesn't say anything she stands in the doorway and watches Victor lay Will down in the crib.

Victor stands there watching Will for a few moments to make sure he's asleep before turning around. He sees Kori standing in the doorway. Victor walks over to Kori and she hands him the picture she's been using for a bookmark. Victor is struck by how similiar the picture is to his dreams. Victor continues to stare at the picture as he walks down the hall and enters the bedroom. He sits down on the bed staring at the picture.

"Victor? What's wrong?'

"Those dreams I've been having...the mirror and the reflection...this is exactly how it looks Kori."

"That's me and my sister Kiley...she's the one that looks like a reflection in the mirror."

"The two of you are identical twins?"

"Yeah, she was shy and really smart. I was outgoing and I really didn't care about grades-not like she did. All I was concerned with was cheerleading, drama club, and choir. Kiley was too shy for those things."

"It sounds like the two of you are two halves of the same coin."

"I guess you can say that. Do you think the dream you had this morning means Kiley is coming home?"

"Maybe. You and Kiley were very close weren't you?"

"Yeah, we had our own secret language when we were little. It drove mom and dad up the wall. Especially when doctors told them to separate us for awhile."

"Let me guess, bad idea?"

"Yeah. We refused to eat or anything, in fact I wouldn't even go to sleep and that's all Kiley did until mom and dad brought us home."

"Where did they send you?"

"Separate boarding schools. Kiley and I hated it so much and we were only gone for a week. She's been gone for seven years...I miss her so much..."

Victor holds Kori as she begins to cry again. "That was what was bothering you at our wedding."

"I didn't think anyone noticed...I tried so hard to hide it. I didn't want anyone to think I was having second thoughts."

"You wanted your sister there to be your maid of honor."

"Yeah, I did."

"I hope the dream means she is coming home, Kori."

***

After leaving the airport the girl rents a car and drives by Victor and Kori's home. She feels lucky that she found out Victor Stone will be out of town on business for a few days, because that will give her plenty of time to carry out her plans. The girl plans to get rid of Kori and take her place, she thinks she looks enough like Kori that no one will be able to tell the difference between them. The girl drives a few blocks past Victor's home and turns around to look for a motel room for the night.

The woman that the flight attendant thought could be the girl's twin checks into a motel near the airport. As soon as she enters the room she picks up the local phone book and looks up her sister's number. It's been so long since Kiley has seen her family and after the way she'd just disappeared, Kiley isn't certain they'll want to see her now.

_She thought she was doing the right thing by leaving with Bart, because he seemed to love her, but he turned out to be controlling and abusive. Kiley tried to leave him once before when she found out she was pregnant, but Bart caught her packing and beat her severely. Kiley was in a coma for almost two weeks and she lost the baby. Kiley left this time because she's pregnant again, she hadn't even taken time to pack, she'd left as soon as she got the news from her doctor._

Kiley picks up the phone and starts to dial her sister's number, but she hangs up before the phone can ring. Kiley lays down on the bed and decides to get some rest before she tries to call her sister.

***

At her home Kori for no reason at all picks up the phone even though it didn't ring "Kiley?"

Victor watches her silently from the hallway as she hangs up the phone after a few moments.

***

Around 3am the next morning Victor awakens from another dream. This dream had started much like the dream he had the night before, but this time the reflection in the mirror was trying to kill Kori. Finding that Kori isn't in bed, Victor gets up to look for her. He finally finds her downstairs on the couch stareing at the picture she showed him the day before.

"Why are you up so late, Kori?"

"I was just thinking. Remember when I told you about my parents sending Kiley and I to separate boarding schools?"

Sitting down beside his wife. "Yeah."

"I said all Kiley did was sleep and that I couldn't sleep. That always happened when Kiley got sick all she did was sleep and I couldn't sleep until she was better."

"You're thinking that when you had so much trouble sleeping that Kiley was sick, right?"

"Sort of, but the more I think about it I don't think she was sick, I think she was hurt--that she couldn't wake up, like she was in a coma or something."

"I shouldn't have told you what I dreamed, it's upset you too much."

"That isn't why I'm upset, Kiley and I used to be so close that we would actually know what the other was thinking, or if the other was sick, or hurt. I'm upset because I don't know what's happened to my sister."

"I wish I could do something to help."

"Thanks. You should really go back to bed, you've got that trip with your brothers tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave you up by yourself." Upstairs Will begins to cry.

"From the sound of that I don't think I'll be up by myself. I'll take care of Will, you go back to bed."

Kori lays the photo album down, gets up and goes upstairs to check on Will. Victor sits there a few moments thinking about his dream before he goes to bed.

***

Around 9am that morning, it's time for Victor to leave. He and his brothers are scheduled to film some interviews in New York for the next few days, but after the dream he had earlier that morning Victor doesn't want to leave Kori and Will alone.

"Kori I wish you and Will would come with me to New York, I'm sure there are still some seats available on the plane."

"Will and I are going to be fine..." Picks up Will from the crib. "...aren't we little guy?"

"I could get a later flight, that way we could all go together."

"As mad as you and Richard got at Garfield that time he missed an interview to propose to Terra, you want to miss an interview just so Will and I can go with you? Somehow I don't think that's a good idea."

"I just don't like the idea of the two of you being here by yourselves."

"Victor, is something wrong?"

"You've never been home alone with Will. I'm just worried about the two of you that's all."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll take Will and go visit my parents until you get back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad have been begging me to bring Will to see them since they moved."

"Don't wait too long before you leave." Victor leaves the nursery and walks to the bedroom to get his suitcase. "Call me on my cell phone when you get to your parents' home."

"Okay."

Victor kisses Kori, then kisses his son's forehead. He then picks up his suitcase and goes downstairs, then outside to his car. Victor puts the suitcase in the trunk of his car, then waves to Kori and Will, who are watching him from an upstairs window, before he gets into his car and drives away.

Kori looks down at her son. "Your father had another one of those dreams last night. I just hope nothing bad is going to happen to Kiley."

Victor really doesn't want to leave Kori alone, but he figures as along as she goes to her parents home she'll be fine until he gets back. As Victor drives toward the airport he sees a girl who looks like his wife driving toward his house. With all the talk about Kiley yesterday he wouldn't think anything more about the girl if it hadn't been for his dream that morning. He's sure that the girl he just saw isn't Kiley. Victor turns around at the next driveway and drives back to his home.

Kori quickly finshes packing a few things for her and Will to go visit her parents. She takes the travel bag to her car and goes back inside to get Will.

The girl pulls into the driveway after Kori goes inside the home. The girl gets out of the car and walks to the front door, carefully concealing a knife.

Kori walks over to the play pen and picks up her son. "It's time to go visit your Grandparents." Kori walks to the front door, when she opens it she finds a girl who looks just like her holding a knife on her.

"Give me the baby, Kori. I only want to kill you."

Kori holds onto Will protectively. "Who are you?"

Victor parks his car in the driveway, as he gets out he can see the girl standing in the doorway of his home holding a knife toward Kori and Will. Victor quickly takes his cell phone from his pocket and calls the police.

Kori backs slowly into the house as the girl talks.

"All you need to know is that from now on I'm going to be Kori. Now give me the baby." The girl follows Kori inside the house. She closes then locks the door.

Kori backs toward the kitchen, hoping to get out the back door, but the girl quickly corners her in the hallway."

"I told you to give me the baby, Kori."

"Why do you want my baby?"

"I don't just want the baby, I want your life. Victor should be mine and he would have been if he met me first."

"Do you think that just because you look like me you'll get away with this?"

"Yes I do, now give me the baby."

"No."

The girl starts to stab Kori with the knife but stops when she hears the door being unlocked. She hides the knife under her jacket.

Victor opens the door to find the girl there in the hallway with Kori and Will. He can see the police cars but they're down the street, Victor knows he has to by some time until they get here.

The girl is surprised to see Victor, she expected him to be gone, but she's determined to get what she wants. "She has the baby--make her give him back."

Victor glances back outside to see where the police are now. She may look like Kori but the girl can't fool him-and that gives him an idea. "How am I supposed to know you're the real Kori?" He eases closer to the two of them--getting as close to his wife as he dares.

"Victor--"

The girl grabs Victor by the arm. "--Just get the baby before she hurts him!"

Nods at Kori to let her know it's okay. "Will you let me have the baby?"

Trembling Kori lets Victor take Will from her.

"Now lets get out of here and call the police!"

"Not until you both answer my question." Victor looks at the girl beside him. "You answer first. Who are my two favorite people in the world?"

"Me and the baby. Stop wasteing time and--!"

Victor turns to Kori, "--Now you."

Kori understands now what he's doing as she sees police approaching the open door. "I didn't hear Garfield and Richard come in."

The police officers rush into the house. Victor turns to face them as they look questioningly from the girl to Kori. Nodding toward the girl, "She's the imposter."

"No! You're supposed to love me!"

"Look out she has a knife!"

The girl quickly tries to stab at Victor but Kori pushes him out of the way. One of the police officers gets off a shot at the girl as Kori is stabbed instead.

"Kori!" Victor kneals by his wife as the girl only nicked by the police officer's bullet tries to get out the back door.

The police rush after the girl.

"Kori, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you here alone."

"It's not your fault Victor....it's just a good thing you came back when you did. Was that what you dreamed this time?"

"I guess so, I just didn't want to scare you..."

A police officer enters the home, "An ambulance is on the way."

***

At the motel Kiley suddenly feels that something bad has happened to Kori. She picks up the phone and tries to call her sister's home.

***

After the ambulance arrives to take Kori to the hospital, and the police are finished asking him questions. Victor is about to lock the front door to his home when he hears the phone ring, thinking it might be one of his brothers he goes back inside to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, is Kori there?"

"No, she isn't. May I take a message?"

"Just tell her it's Kiley. I'll call back later, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Kiley, wait, there's been an accident, Kori is in the hospital."

"I'm at a motel near the airport, I'll rent a car--."

"--I'm Kori's husband, Victor. I was just about to leave for the hospital, I can pick you up on my way there."

"Okay, I'm at the Holiday Inn-near the airport."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I'll wait in the lobby. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Victor hurries outside and walks to Kori's car. He opens the backdoor and places Will in his car seat, fastens him in and closes the door. As Victor opens the driver side door and gets inside he takes out his cell phone and calls his brothers.

***

At the airport the flight to New York has almost finished boarding.

"Where is he?"

"Calm down, Richard, Victor is probably on his way." Garfield's cell phone begins to ring. "Or maybe not." Answering the cell phone, "Hello."

"Garfield, this Victor, there's been a problem I can't make the flight to New York."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain, Kori's been hurt."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in the hospital. I'm on my way there right now. I'll try get a flight to New York tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it Victor. Richard and I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you should be with Kori."

***

By the time Victor picks up Kiley from the motel and reaches the hospital, Kori has already been seen by a doctor. Victor goes in with Will as Kiley waits outside the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain, but I'll be fine. The police just left, they came by to get my statement about what happened. They said the girl who attacked me was only 16. She dyed her hair black and wore colored contacts."

"I'm glad they caught her."

"So am I. Why did it takes so long for you to get here?"

"I got a phone call before I left home. I had to make a detour to pick someone up."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise." Victor walks to the doorway and motions for someone to come inside the room.

Kiley slowly walks into the room.

"Kiley! I missed you so much!."

Kiley hugs her sister. "I missed you too."

Victor takes Will to the lobby so Kori and Kiley can catch up on the last few years.

* * *

_So Starfire and Blackfire weren't identical twins-it would change the story entirly to change that here. Besides this is supposed to be some sort of werid alternate reality world._


	8. it doesn't hurt when i fall

It Doesn't Hurt When I Fall, You're Always There

(a sequel to The Miracle)

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote about a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the orignal comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrainned due to her powers, etc. This is a continuation of the All I Want is You and Little Miracles stories. I had to modify this one quite a bit as Beast Boy isn't in a band with two older brothers, but I kept the spirit of the orginal. I put Beast Boy as a young college grad put in charge of a major company in this one. I use the name Geoff here because I don't know Geo Force's real name. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

_As Garfield looks up from the crowd of people he's with at the office party one girl catches his attention She looks like a goddess with long golden hair. "Matt, who is that? I haven't see her around the office before."_

_  
Matt turns around to look, "That's Geoff's little sister."_

_"She's hot."_

_"What me to introduce you? You can keep her company while I go rescue her brother from Kitten."_

_"You like Kitten, why not keep her from torturing all the rest of us eligable bachlor's? She's been a beast since Richard got married."_

_"She's nice to look at, but I'm allergic to cats."_

_"You seem to get a long well with me."_

_"Funny." Matt leads Garfield over to Terra. "Terra! I haven't seen you since you were in high school. What brings you to the big city?"_

_"Hey Matt! I just got a job at the local radio station. I'm the new late night D. J. Have you seen Geoff? He wanted me to meet him here."_

_"I'll go track him down." Turns to Garfield, "This is Garfield Logan one of the top bosses around here." "Garfield, Terra Markov."_

_As Matt walks away, "Did it hurt?"_

_"What?"_

_"When you fell from heaven." Garfield notices that Terra is blushing. He know he must sound desperate or something, but he can't seem to help himself. "_

_"So...Garfield?"_

_"I still haven't forgiven my parents for that, but since I'm stuck with it...I might as well use it."_

_"You look awfully young to be the head of the company."_

_"My parents groomed me for this from a young age. Tutors all year 'round--that sort of thing."_

_---_

_Meanwhile Victor and Richard are looking for Garfield._

_"Where do you think Garfield went? It's time to hand out the bonus checks."_

_"It's Garfield. Who knows, Victor? He could be anywhere, lets just hope he isn't getting drunk this time."_

_"I told Matt to keep an eye on him."_

_"A lot of good that's doing."_

_Victor turns around to look at Matt who's trying to wrestle Geoff away from Kitten. "Why do we keep that girl around here?"_

_"Her father is our top R&D scientist." Looks around and finally spots Garfield. "There he is...with a girl. I thought he swore off girls. After that bad break up last year."_

_"He swore off meeting girls at office parties."_

_"Isn't that how you met your girlfriend Kori?"_

_"She was here with someone else," says Victor._

_"That guy she was with was creepy. I'm glad he transferred to Gothem."_

_"I think he liked you."_

_"Come on we better get Garfield before every gets restless and starts demanding their bonus checks."  
_

_---_

"_So Terra, you said you got a job at the local radio station."_

_"Yeah, I start after the New Year."_

_"So, then will you be free for the next few days?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better."_

_"Sure."_

_"Great, what's your phone number? I'll call you and we can decide where to meet."_

_Terra takes a pen and a piece of paper from her purse, then writes down her phone number. She puts the pen away and hands the paper to Garfield as her brother walks up._

_"You may be one of the bosses, but you better take care of my little sister."_

_"I promise." Garfield looks at the number, then at Terra. "I'll call you later tonight."_

_"I'll be waiting. " Terra looks at her watch, "I better go. It was nice meeting you."_

_"The pleasure is mine." Garfield watches Terra walk away. He doesn't take his eyes off her until she's out of sight. He looks up when Richard and Victor walk up to him. "Do you guys believe in love at first sight?"_

_Richard looks at Garfield like he's lost his mind. "No, I can't say that I do."_

_"What is it, Garfield? Has the stress gotten to you?" asks Victor._

_"I feel fine."_

_"Are you sure, Garfield?" asks Richard obviously concerned. "You swore after Cari that you were never going to date again."_

_"I guy can change his mind can't he? I felt something when I saw Terra. I can't explain it, but I feel like we were meant to be together. I know you two think I've lost it, but I'm serious. Maybe you'll understand how I feel someday."_

_"Garfield, you've definitely lost it--"_

_"--Maybe he hasn't Richard, I kind of felt the same way when I met Kori."_

_"I know all about that Victor. You talked about her non-stop when you weren't with her...Garfield if you're really sure you like this girl, please don't become a pitiful sap like Victor was."_

_"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."_

***

_When Garfield arrives at the apartment he shares with Victor, he goes to his room and dials Terra's phone number._

_Hello."_

_"Hi, Terra. This isn't a bad time is it?"_

_"No, I've been spending some time with my cat."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"Rascal."_

_"Is that a description of him too?"_

_"Yeah, he's a crazy little kitty...well he's not so little. He weighs fifteen pounds."_

_"Fifteen pounds? He must look like a real life Garfield from the cartoon strips."_

_"He's a black and white Maine Coon Cat. He likes to break into the bag of cat food when I'm not home. Ouch...Rascal, stop it, I'm not your scratching post! Sorry, he gets jealous when he thinks I'm not paying attention to him."_

_Garfield hears a bell jingling in the background. "What was that?"_

_"Rascal's favorite toy. It's a bell inside a stuffed mouse."_

_"So, is Rascal too jealous to let you go out on a date?"_

_"Not as long as I leave him plenty of food."_

_"Well then would you allow me the honor taking you out on a date?"_

_"I think that can be arranged, as long as it's not too early. I'm trying to get used to staying up at night and sleeping during the day."_

_"Is 8'o'clock too early?."_

***

_After making plans with Terra, Garfield says goodbye and hangs up the phone. He lays down on the bed and thinks about her. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he wakes up when Victor comes into the room._

_"Did you call her?"_

_"Yeah, we're going out tomorrow evening,"_

"Mr. Logan."

"Huh? What's going on? Why is Victor calling me Mr. Logan?" Thinks Garfield to himself. As Garfield begins to reluctantly wake up, he realizes he'd been dreaming about how he and Terra met.

"Mr. Logan."

Garfield opens his eyes, Annika and Anniken are fast asleep beside him. The events of that evening come flooding back into his mind.

_Garfield let Annika and Anniken go with him to his office to pick up some paper work after their non-stop begging. When they came home, Jedi, the new kitten is meowing loudly beside his food bowl._

_"I think someone's trying to tell us he's hungry."_

_"I'll feed him daddy!" yells Annika, running inside the house."_

_Anniken looks up at Garfield. "Daddy, why didn't Mommy feed Jedi?"_

_Before Garfield can reply, Annika screams. Garfield and Anniken rush inside to find Annika standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Garfield sees Terra lying in the floor. He rushes to her side and lifts her up into his arms, she doesn't so much as stir. He hasn't seen her black out since the weeks leading up to her first round of chemo treatments-several years ago. Garfield is about to tell one of his children to call 911, but when he looks up he sees Anniken pushing a chair over to the counter so he can climb up on it to reach the phone._

"Mr. Logan."

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep. Is Terra okay?"

"She wants see you."

Garfield awakens Annika and Anniken, so they can go see their mommy. Carrying Annika and leading Anniken down the hall, Garfield follows the doctor to the room that Terra is in. Anniken manages to stay awake long enough to climb up on the bed beside Terra, but he falls asleep almost as soon as he's settled beside her. Garfield sits down on the chair beside the bed, still holding Annika, who's asleep again as well.

"The twins must be tired." Terra looks up at Garfield. You look pretty tired yourself."

"I've been so worried about you."

"No offense, but you don't look worried."

"I fell asleep, I was dreaming about how we met. I thought it was real until the doctor woke me up. So, what did the doctor say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, in about eighteen weeks we'll have another baby."

"Eighteen weeks? How long have you known?"

"I didn't know until the doctor told me."

"What's peg-net?" asks Anniken, as he rubs his eyes with his hands.

"Pregnant, it means mommy is going to have a baby." replies Garfield.

"When Daddy?" asks Annika.

Garfield looks down at Annika to find her wakeing up too. "In about...four and a half months."

"Where is it?" Annika looks around the room.

Terra points to her stomach, "It's growing inside my tummy."

"There's not enough room in there." Anniken looks panicked, "We got to get it out."

"We can't do that. The baby has to grow inside mommy."

"How can the baby fit in Mommy's tummy?" asks Annika now in awe.

"My tummy will get bigger as the baby grows."

Anniken looks skeptically up at his mommy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. That's what happened when I had the two of you."

"Are you having two babies this time too Mommy?" asks Annika.

"I don't know, Annika, we'll just have to wait and see."

"I hope so." says Annika

"Why's that, Annika?" asks Garfield.

" 'Cause just one baby will get lonely in there. Don't you know that Daddy?"

"Well I've never thought about it before."

"Don't you have a twin Daddy?" asks Anniken.

"No."

"Weren't you lonely in your mommy's tummy?" asks Annika.

"I don't remember being in my mommy's tummy, that was a long time ago."

"Daddy's old." says Anniken before he bursts out laughing.

"I'm not old."

Terra smiles at her family, she'd only told them the good news about what the doctor told her and she's not looking forward to sharing the bad news with them.

***

Garfield takes Annika and Anniken to the cafeteria to get something to eat. The doctor comes in to talk with Terra while they're gone.

"Mrs. Logan, have you and your family decided what to do?"

"No I didn't want to say anything in front of the twins"

"The sooner we act the better you chances are."

"I know, but that also means losing the baby. I'm afraid I won't be able to handle that."

"Talk it over with your husband, you can't make this kind of decision alone. I'm going to keep you in the hospital for the next few days. When you come to a decision we will proceed from there."

"How did I even get pregnant in the first place? I had all my eggs removed and frozen."

"Your medical records do show that you underwent a procedure to have some of those eggs replanted."

"Yeah, at first, but I never got pregnant. So we moved on to invetro fertilization."

"I know this must be hard on you, but please talk this over with your husband as soon as possible. In the meantime get some rest."

As the doctor leaves the room, Terra lies in bed almost in tears.

A few minutes later, Garfield comes back into the room. He can tell that something is bothering Terra. "I'm back."

"Where are the twins?"

"Victor and Kori are going to look after them for the night. The doctor told me he's going to keep you here for a few days. I'm going to stay with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I worry about you. I guess that first treatment you went through to have some of your eggs re-emplanted finally worked." Garfield notices Terra turn her head away from him. "What is it babe?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Tears well up in Terra's eyes.

Garfield sits beside Terra on the bed. "What's wrong? Are you and the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine."

"What about you?"

"The cancer is back."

"What does the doctor say?"

"He says if we do something now I should be fine, but theres no guarentee that the baby will survuve because it's only at 22 weeks. If I wait until the baby is far enough along to survive on it's own there will be almost 100% chance that the cancer will have started spreading."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Five years ago all I wanted was to be able to have children and through whatever miracle I had the twins. Now I'm pregnant again, but the cancer that should've forever taken away my chances to have children is back too. Now I have to decide between my health or the baby's life. How am I supposed to make that kind of a decision?"

As tears begin to fall from Terra's eyes, Garfield gently lifts her up into his arms and hugs her. "I wish there was something I could do to change the situation Terra."

"Garfield, I can't choose my health over the baby..."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I couldn't live knowing that the choice I made cost the life of our child. I'll battle the cancer for the rest of my life if I have to...but that's not what you want to hear is it?"

"All I want is for you to be okay. I don't want you to be sick for the rest of your life, but I can't force you to decide one way or the other."

"I'll always be okay. It doesn't hurt when I fall...you're always there to catch me."

"I can't believe I used that pick-up line when we met. I was afraid you thought I was desperate or something."

"I thought it was sweet."

"I kept the paper you wrote your phone number on."

"You're joking right?"

"No." Garfield takes his wallet from his pocket and takes out the paper.

"I can't believe you kept that."

"It was the first thing you ever gave me. I didn't want to throw it away. Get some rest now, okay? I want both you and the baby to be okay."

"We will be, I promise."

***

The next three and a half months seem very long to both Garfield and Terra. After extensive discussions with the doctor they agreed to have the baby delivered by c-section at eight months. Despite the risks to her health Terra had refused to let it happen any earlier.

Around noon on February the 28th. Terra awakens in the recovery room-she wanted to be awake for the birth of the baby, but that wasn't possible with having a hysterectomy performed after the baby's birth by C-section, at the doctor's urging.

After the doctor makes sure she's okay Terra is moved into a hospital room. Garfield is there with the baby waiting on her. He places the baby in her arms as soon as the nurses get her settled in bed.

"It's time to meet your son."

"The last three and a half months have seemed like an eternity, I can't believe he's finally here."

"The twins made me promise to tell you they want to name him T. K."

"We can call him T. K., but he needs a name-not just initals."

"Any ideas?"

"I always liked the name Trent."

"I've got it! Trent Kane."

"Without Logan that sounds like an actor's screen name."

"If that's what he wants to be he won't have to come up with a screen name." Garfield can tell there is something on Terra's mind as she gazes at the baby in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about everything that's happened over the last five years. We really have had a miracle, but I can't help wondering if all of this was some big test of faith. All this had to have happened for a reason."

At first Garfield doesn't say anything. "I don't think we should question it Terra. We've been very lucky to have you and all three of our children healthy."

Terra looks up at Garfield "This isn't going to be easy, twins, a new baby...I'm going to have to go through chemo treatments again-to make sure the cancer is gone."

"We'll get through it." As Garfield speaks Annika and Anniken run into the room, eager to meet their new baby brother. Garfield smiles as Annika and Anniken climb upon the bed to get a good look at T. K. nestled in Terra's arms. If he'd ever doubted there was a higher power, then all his doubts are put rest by the miracles sitting in front of him.


	9. the dream 3

The Dream 3

The Nightmare ENDS

I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote back in the 90's about a band and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the original comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrained due to her powers, etc. This story takes place with both Starfire aka Kori and Cyborg aka Victor. I used Cyborg and Starfire in this one because of the comic Teen Titans Go! # 24, and the third season episode Deception. I liked the interaction between these two characters and since that wasn't explored any farther I wanted to try that here. Starfire also was a better match for my female lead in these stories-plus she already has a sister-which comes in handy for the second part of this line of the story. I also thought Cyborg would be the best match for the male lead in this story. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I realize now that it probably would have been best for Blackfire and Starfire to switch rolls here, but as I finished this, I didn't know just how these two characters were going to evovle since the orginal version of this one was only half finished until a week ago. Its kind of too late to do anything about it now. The twins orgianl name in the story was Hailey, I didn't know Blackfire's real name at the time so I just took off the Ha and replaced it with a K.

It's been a week since Bart came home to find his wife, Kiley, gone. As he comes in from work he goes to the refrigerator and takes out a can of beer. Opening the beer he looks at a picture of Kiley on their wedding day that's hanging on the wall. "Don't worry babe, I'm going to bring you home very soon." Bart picks up an old newspaper clipping he found in one of Kiley's books, "And I know just where to find you." The clipping is a wedding announcement of Kiley's twin sisters marriage to Victor Stone.

***

At the same time in Jump City. Kiley has been staying with Victor and Kori to help take care of Will while Kori is recovering from the injuries she received when she was attacked a week ago."

"...and in local news, the wife of Victor Stone of the music group Stone was attacked earlier this week by sixteen year old Deena Saunders from California. The sixteen year old dyed her hair black and wore colored contacts to pass as Mr. Stone's wife. She then made the trip to Jump City from L.A. Reaching Mr. Stone's home she forced her way inside and tried to kill his wife. Mrs. Stone was stabbed several times by the sixteen year old. Deena Saunders is currently in juvenile lock up at this time under going psychiatric evaluations. Sources tell our news station that Miss Saunders was once an summer intern at the Jump City branch of Wayne Tech Industries where she was very enamoured with the then single executive. Mrs. Stone is now home recovering from her injuries."

Kori picks up the remote and turns off the TV. "Why does the media have to broadcast what happened over and over? There has to be something else to report on."

"Don't worry, they'll find something else that catches their attention soon."

"Kiley? I though you were upstairs with Will."

"I just put him down for a nap. I need to talk to you Kori."

Kori scoots over to give Kiley room to sit down on the sofa. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm scared...I didn't tell Bart that I was leaving...I just left when he went to work."

"Why?"

"Because he became controlling and abusive. I tried leaving with him once before and he beat me-when he caught me. I woke up two weeks later in the hospital...and I had lost the baby."

"He beat you while you were pregnant?"

"He didn't know-I didn't tell him. It got so bad I felt like his slave." Looks at her hair. "One morning, he just woke up and decided he didn't like my hair red, so he made me dye it black. I was scared of what he might do next...that's why I tried to leave him. I'm scared of what he will do if he finds me now...I can't go through losing another baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm not just scared of Bart. I've never had a job...I never even finished high school. How am I supposed to provide for my child?"

"One place to start is to finish school...you should only have a semester left-or less since you were the smart one."

"If I were smart I would have stayed away from Bart. Everyone thought I was some perfect little angel. It was fun to say I was going to the library and then be able to go off with Bart and get away with it."

"You loved him then."

"A part of me still does now...but he's changed. It's not safe with him anymore. He wouldn't even let me have any kind of job to build up work experience."

"Don't worry about anything. I'll do whatever I can to help you, Kiley."

"No one back in high school would've ever believed you would turn out to be the responsible one."

"Who says I am now? Mom and Dad had a bet that Victor and I would be divorced within a year."

"That's not funny."

"No, but it's true. Honestly I didn't even think it would last at first. I hated having a household to keep in order, but after awhile I realized it wasn't really so bad. With Victor I finally found something I wanted more than anything and I was willing to do whatever it took to make it last."

"What the fame of being a rich man's wife?"

"That's what Dad said."

"Can you blame him? You can't tell me you didn't date that guy senior year because his father had connections to a big time record executive when you decided you wanted to be a famous singer more than anything else."

"You know, if it weren't for that I guy I never would have met Victor. He took me to the office party where he was a summer intern where Victor worked."

"Tell me you didn't just dump the guy right then."

"No. I didn't have too...he came out."

"He's not."

"He was only using me to hide it from his parents--and that's exactly what he told me after the party."

Victor comes into the room from the kitchen. "You aren't telling the story about that ex of yours again are you, Kori?"

"It's true--you saw him. He was all ga-ga over your friend Richard."

"Honestly the guy did kinda freak Richard out that night. I've got to go to the office. Take it easy Kori."

"I promise."

"If she doesn't, call me Kiley."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she rests."

***

Later that evening when Victor comes home from the office he finds Kori sitting on the sofa-channel surfing. "I thought it drove you crazy when other people do that."

Kori turns off the TV. "It does...I'm just board. I don't like sitting around doing nothing."

"You have to give yourself time to heal Kori."

"I know."

"Is Will asleep?"

"He should wake up any time demanding a bottle-Kiley has one heating on the stove."

"She's really been a big help with Will this week."

"Yeah...she has..."

"Is something bothering you Kori?"

"Kiley told me why she left Bart. Remember when I had trouble sleeping for two weeks?"

"How could I forget?"

"Kiley was in a coma."

"You said you thought she might have been when you told me about her."

"She was in a coma because Bart beat her when she tried to leave him. She lost her baby."

"She left him this time because she's pregnant again?"

Kori nods her head. "What if he comes after her? Wouldn't the first place he would look be with her family?"

"Maybe we should get her to go to the police...if nothing else she could at least get a restraining order against him from a judge."

"Do you really think that would work? People who get those still end up being ki...if you have anymore of those dreams-you will let me know won't you?"

"Of course, Kori."

"She's back after so long...I don't want to loose her again."

Victor watches as Kiley comes upstairs from the basement with a basket full of clothes to put away. "She doesn't have to do that."

"I've told her...she thinks she should at least do something around here to help out if she's going to stay for awhile. You don't like anyone on those stairs though."

"No, I don't--not since you fell. I've put off having the washer and dryer moved out to the garage for too long now. I'll call someone to have it moved first thing in the morning."

"And all this time I just thought you liked doing the laundry yourself."

Upstairs Will begins to cry. Kori starts to get up but Victor stops her. "Take it easy, Kori, I'll go get him." Victor detours to the kitchen for the bottle before going upstairs to the nursery. "Five'o'clock again, huh? We could rent you out as an alarm clock."

Will stops crying as soon as he's settled in his father's arms with the bottle of formula.

Victor looks up from his son as Kiley enters the room with some freshly cleaned cloths to put away. Thoughts of finding Kori laying at the bottom of the basement stairs flash through his mind. "Kiley, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't go down the basement stairs. I've put of having the washer and dryer moved too long. I don't want anyone going down there anymore."

"And Kori thinks you like doing laundry yourself."

"No...I just didn't want her on those stairs while she was pregnant."

"She told you--?"

"--Kori is really worried about you."

"I don't mind...it's just...I feel so stupid now for having gotten involved with Bart in the first place."

"Have you thought about getting a restraining order?"

"That won't stop Bart...I shouldn't even be here--"

"--You're as safe here as you would be anywhere else."

Soon after the phone rings Kori calls upstairs. "Kiley--Mom and Dad are on the phone!"

Kiley takes a deep shaky breath. "Then again I was probably safer with Bart. Mom and Dad are going to kill me when they find out why I left."

Victor looks down at his son as he finishes the bottle. He could swear that even the infant looks worried about the situation. After burping Will, Victor takes him downstairs to Kori.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, right now she's more worried about your parents."

"She has reason too...after all the trouble I got into in high school. They're glad she's back...but still...just be glad they live in Arizona now. They'll have some time to cool down before they can get here."

Victor places Will in Kori's arms as she reaches out for him. "You sure you can handle him?"

"Yeah, he usually goes back to sleep for a few more hours after his five'o'clock feeding anyway."

While Kiley is on the phone-Victor goes out to the back deck for some fresh air. He stands there for a few minutes before his cell phone rings. He checks the caller id before answering. "Hello."

"Hey, Victor...just thought I would see how things were going. You seemed distracted today."

"Distracted...that's putting it mildly Garfield."

"Trouble with the twins?"

"No...there's just a lot that's going on right now. In all honesty I'm afraid to go sleep."

"The dreams?"

"I don't understand why I have them."

"I can tell you what Terra would have said about it several years ago."

"What do you mean by several years ago?"

"Her religious views have changed since battling the cancer while she was pregnant with T. K."

"I remember she used to be into astrology when you two met."

"Some of it gets pretty creepy Victor. Her horoscope didn't come right out and say she was going to have uterine cancer, but it was in there that she would have problems with her reproductive organs."

"You think that could explain the dreams I have?"

"I was just looking over some old books and stuff she still has around. According to this stuff your a water sign-that's enough to make you more intuitive than the rest."

"Intuitive?"

"Like Richard-when he didn't believe Rachel died. We all thought he was going crazy."

"We know he wasn't now. I don't know why they're hiding it, but we both know Raven is really Rachel."

"According to all this stuff you're more intuitive than most--almost to the point of being psychic. I'm not saying that's the reason you have those dreams...it's just the only explanation I can come up with-that sort of half-way makes sense."

Victor sighs as he turns back toward the house. "I don't suppose that stuff gives you any information as to what Kiley's crazed husband is up to do you."

"I don't need it to say odds are he's going to come after her. It's only a matter of time until he figures out where she is. You should warn the twin's parents-he may look for her there first."

"Kiley's on the phone with them now. I'll have Kori tell them. I gotta go-I'm going to call a contractor and have the washer and dryer moved out to the garage."

"Is Kori pregnant again?"

"No."

"Then wha...oh-that's why Kiley left the guy."

"Yeah...and since she insists on helping out while she's staying-I really don't want her going down there."

"Okay, I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

"See ya." Victor stands there a few moments before turning around and going back inside the house. He finds Kori still sitting on the sofa with Will. "How's it going?"

"Depends I guess."

"On what?"

"Who you're talking about. My parents are on their way here. If they drive overnight then they should be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you think I need to stay home from the office?"

"No...trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near here for the first few hours. I should know, I'm the one who used to upset them."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Why did you think my dad told you that you had no idea what you had gotten yourself into before the wedding?"

"Honestly, I don't remember him saying that...I was probably so nervous that it didn't register."

"You big the big time corporate boss-nervous?"

"When it comes to the woman I love, yes. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to call a contractor to move the washer and dryer out to the garage."

"You better have it fixed up or you're going to be the one out there freezing your butt off in winter and burning up in the summer."

***

Kori sits at home alone. The yelling fest that she had expected never came. She's sure her parents meant to-but once they saw Kiley they just didn't have the heart. Kori turns off the TV and tosses the remote on the table. Her parents had taken Kiley to a doctor to get her and the new grand baby checked out and had taken Will with them so she could rest. She gets up now--she's tired of resting. Kori ventures out to the garage-there is barely enough room to get the cars in here. She has no idea why Victor thought it was a good idea to go ahead and call a contractor before all this stuff was cleared out. She opens one of the boxes to find some old Halloween costumes from one of the office parties. Why she had wanted to be Cher from the 70's at the time is beyond her. It must have been quite a sight since she was pregnant at the time. She picks up the wig and puts it on. She belts out a few lines of 'gypsies, tramps, and thieves', but soon stops. Any dreams she once had of being a singer she's long since given up. She more content to stay at home with her family now. She is about to take the wig off as the doorbell rings. She quickly rushes in-sure that it must be the contractor Victor called last night. She opens the door to find a man that seems very familiar-yet she can't quite place.

"I thought I might find you here, Kiley."

Before Kori can react Bart forces his way in. She tries to get to the phone-but he grabs her arm-holding her still.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you get away from me again?" He strikes Kori across the face-causing her to fall to the floor.

She hits her head on the corner of the stairs and in the fall tears open some of her stitches causing the wounds to reopen and bleed.

"Its time to go home now babe."

---

In his office Victor sits up suddenly he hadn't realized he had dozed off, but now finds himself very glad he did. It was one of those dreams that had awakened him. This time it was a man after Kori's reflection that he now knows to be Kiley. He gets confused and takes-Kori rather than the reflection in the mirror that he really wants. He quickly gets up-leaving everything behind, but his cell phone. He dials home, but all he gets is the answering machine.

Richard stops Victor in the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta go, Kori is in trouble."

Garfield steps out of his office as Victor skips the elevator which takes too long and rushes down the stairs. "He had one of his dreams again. I could hear him snoring all the way in my office."

"Do you think we should try to help?"

"If it has anything to do with Kori, twin sister's ex, I think we best stay out of the way until the issue gets resolved. We might only do more harm than good. Terra says she talked to Kori and was told that this guy is a real live wire-there is no telling what he might do to whoever got in his way."

---

"No, I don't want to go to the police. Trust me its not going to help. I know Bart, I would be dead before the ink dried on the restraining order." Kiley looks down at her nephew in his car seat. "I just want to go back and rest...I'm tired now."

Kiley's parents look at each other for a few moments. Finally her father speaks. "Alright, we'll talk about this later."

Kiley looks down at Will as he suddenly starts to cry. She holds her hand against her forehead from a sudden stab of pain. "Oww!" She looks down at Will as she realizes he know something is wrong with Kori too.

Her mother turns around. "What's wrong dear?"

"It's not me. I...I think Kori fell and hit her head. We have to go now!" She wishes she could be as sure as she sounds that it is only a fall, but she knows Bart has gotten to her.

***

Kori can feel the blood seeping from her wounds as she comes to. Her head ache terribly as she tries to sit up. She struggles weakly as she realizes that she she's been tied up.

"Don't worry babe, we'll be home soon--then they'll be no more escaping. I'll see to that." He glances in the rear view mirror to see the blood drenching her shirt. "What the hell?" Bart pulls over to the side of the road and gets in the back of the van. He pulls the gag from the girls mouth. "What's wrong with you Kiley?"

"I'm not Kiley." She shakes her head-and immediately regrets doing so as she dislodges the wig-spilling out her long red hair.

"What the?...oh, I get it--your the twin. Well now-that changes things doesn't it? I could have a set"

"Leave Kiley alone you bastard!"

Bart strikes Kori across the face. "Your watch your tongue bitch." He gags her again as he takes out a cell phone and dials the phone number he found when looking up the address of the twin before him.

---

Victor makes it home at the same time as Kiley and her parents.

Kiley follows Victor inside the house. She stops at the spot where Kori fell. "He took her."

"What's going on?" Victor and Kiley look up at her parents enter the house, with Will.

Before anyone can answer the phone rings and the machine quickly picks up. "I know you're there Kiley...you know she's hurt so you better pick up before its too late."

Victor motions for his in-laws to remain quiet as he punches the speaker phone button.

"What did you do to Kori?"

"She got what she deserved for trying to trick me. She's bleeding pretty bad now, so if you want to save her you better come back to me now."

"I'll do whatever you want-just let her go."

Kiley's father places his hand over his wife's mouth to keep her quiet.

"No police Kiley if you call them I'll finish her off right now-got it?"

"No police, I promise...just let her go."

"Is that rich husband of hers there?"

"I'm here...and I swear if you hurt Kori, I'll--"

"--You are in no position to be making threats. You want your wife back then do exactly what I say. I want money a cool mil ought to do it. And I want a get a plane waiting-fueled to go wherever I want...and just remember no police."

Victor looks up as Kiley nods. "All that is going to take time."

"Didn't you here me say that you're wife is bleeding? You better make it fast if you don't want to bleed to death...now I'm guessing you've got some big company jet."

"We have a private air field just south of the airport."

"Then you better let them know to expect me."

The line goes dead as Bart ends the call. Kiley's mother finally pulls away from her husband. "You are not going back to that man young lady."

"You heard him mom, Kori's hurt, I have to do this."

"No-you call the police-make them arrest that horrible man."

"He said he will kill her if we do that and he means it. I know him. I'm sorry but I have to save her."

"I have an idea." Everyone turns to look at Victor. "Instead of the company pilots we put security on the plane. They can take him down once he's inside."

Kiley's father glances at his wife before turning to Victor. "Do you really think that will work?"

"Richard made sure these guys are the best. He never lets his family out of his sight without protection."

"Okay then lets do this."

"Jack!--"

"--we lost Kiley for almost ten years. Do you want to lose Kori for good? Come on-lets go look after Will." He leads his wife away.

Victor turns to Kiley. "Are you sure that you want to face this guy again."

"No, but I have to."

---

"You just sit tight." Bart closes the back door and gets back into the driver's seat. "A million dollars, private jet, hot twins. We could go anywhere in the world...where would you like to go? "You look like a tropical kind of girl to me...you gotta change that red hair though. We're going to have some fun times. Did you know just what a bad little girl Kiley was when she and I were dating? Rumors were that you weren't much of angel yourself. I wonder does your husband know about that. He probably wouldn't want you back if he did." He glances back in the rear view mirror. "Don't give me that look sweetheart. I knew that big time music rep your little gay boyfriend was supposed to hook you up with. He says you were willing to do a lot more than sing just to get a shot at the big time."

***

Victor waits with Kiley at the air strip. Trained body guards are standing by in the cockpit of the jet and two more are standing by the car dressed as pilots, that sits on the runway, to get Kori away from Bart.

Kiley looks up as an old van approaches. "That's him."

Victor merely nods giving the signal to the guards watching from the cockpit. "You sure you can handle this...if something were to go wrong--"

"--this ends here...one way or another."

"Just be careful he may have a weapon."

"No-he doesn't use weapons-just his fists."

Victor holds Kiley back as Bart gets Kori out of the back of the van. He is scared when he sees Kori's blood soaked clothes.

Bart holds onto Kori...dragging her with him as he ventures toward the plane. "Kiley, bring me the money."

"Let Kori go first."

"I gave you an order--now get over here if you want your sister back."

Victor hands Kiley a briefcase. "Just stay calm-let him get on the plane with her."

Kiley takes the briefcase and walks forward.

"That's it babe-just come on."

Kori struggles to tell her sister to stop-that its a trick, but she is unable to speak because of the gag.

"You just keep quiet." Bart backs up the stairs of the plane taking Kori with him. "That's a good girl Kiley-you just come up nice and slow--once we're inside the pilots can come up--then your sister can go."

Kiley keeps her gaze locked on Bart's she doesn't want to tip him off to the guards that are now waiting for him just inside the door to the plane. She watches him start to turn and look inside the plane when he reaches the door."

"Bart."

He turns his attention back to Kiley. "What is it babe?"

"I hope you rot in hell."

The waiting guards pounce on Bart-one takes Kori from him while the other takes him down with a single blow and pins him to the floor. One of them leans out the window. "Get the paramedics over here!"

The hanger doors are opened and an ambulance rolls out along with several police cars. That, earlier, came through a secured gate-hidden from view of the airstrip access road by the large jet hanger and hid there.

Kiley watches as the second guard hauls Bart up and starts to lead him down the stairs and out of the way. She looks down at her twin for a brief moment before raising the empty briefcase and hitting him in the head with it. She then drops it as she kneels by her sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine...but I never want to hear anyone tell me to just stay home and rest again."

***

Victor waits at the hospital with Kiley and her parents for news on Kori. He looks down at his son, who is asleep in his arms and then over to the in-laws. "Don't worry, were going to get the best lawyers money can buy and put this guy away for good."

"I never should have tried to leave--"

Kiley's mother takes her hand. "--Don't talk like that dear. Everything is going to be just fine now-you'll see. We're going to get you back in school so you can finish up before you have the baby."

Kiley places her hand over her stomach. "If he finds out--"

"He's not going to find out. We'll take care of you dear."

"I'm not five anymore."

"No, but your still my baby. It won't be easy for any of us, but we'll get through this as a family." She turns to her husband. "Jack, we're moving back here."

"Yes dear."

Everyone looks up as the doctor comes in. "Kori is going to be just fine. We're going to give her some blood to replace what she lost when her wounds re-opened and keep her overnight for observation."

Victor looks up at the doctor. "When can we see her?"

"Just as soon as the nurses get her set up in a room. I'll send someone after you once she's ready."

Victor looks down at his son who begins to stir as the doctor leaves. He can only hope that the dreams are finally over for good this time.

Epilogue-One year later.

Victor stands at the back door watching his son asleep under a tree in the backyard after a day of playing. He watches the twins close by-its almost impossible to tell them apart now, Kiley holds little Allie. He can certainly understand why Richard has been so paranoid after losing Rachel and finding her again as Raven. He has kept his own security staff on hand since Bart was put away. That chilling treat Bart had issued to kill Kiley if he ever got out of jail still haunts Victor. He's not about to risk him doing just that and mistaking Kori for Kiley again, and Kori would never forgive him if after all this he let anything happen to Kiley either. The dreams have thankfully been gone since that last one when he fell asleep at the office. He watches about to say something when he sees a snake crawl across toward the chair where Kori sits.

"Nake!"

Victor watches his son get up and rubs his eyes with his hands. He knows the little guy was asleep-so there is no way the little guy could have seen it.

**its a weak ending--the original was never finished and honestly I just planned to post what part of it was finished. What would have been the original ending to this just didn't fit this edit so I had to deviate from the plans and had no solid ending for this one. so this became one of those abrupt endings that my creative writing professor said was better than just letting it drag along. The original story--that I reluctantly finished along with this one to make my editor happy--had a much better ending. You can't just end something the same for a pro musician as you would a big time corporate exec. The second chapter was the best of all and honestly now I wish I had posted as three separate stories because they all kind of just get lost in each other even though they are connected. it is what it is though and here is the completed story and I have no plans to go back and continue it from even the Titans side of things. Sorry if that makes you mad Scarlett.**


End file.
